


Dizzy

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Crazy for You."  The boys are out and on their own, finding jobs and trying to make their relationships work.  I know it looks like a long story, with 30 chapters, but most of the chapters are short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warning - sexual harassment in the workplace, and the aftermath of a beating. Also, this is for Jess. :)

DIZZY  
One

 

“Josh…man, c’mon!” Joey yelled, pounding on the door. “Don’t make me come in there and tickle you awake!”

“Joey…I’ll take care of this.” Justin shoved Joey aside and opened the door. “Oh, look, Josh, what’s this? A glass of ice cold water, fresh from Lance’s refrigerator. I bet Joey would think it was SO sexy, running down your fine bod.” Justin stood over JC, tipping the glass precariously.

“Okay, okay OKAY!” JC yelled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“We have twenty minutes before we have to leave, JC,” Joey said, leaning in the doorway. “Get your scrawny ass in gear.”

“I’ve gained five pounds in the last few weeks, thank you,” JC snapped. “Thanks to Lance and his freaking apartment near the best bakery in the world!”

“Hey, don’t blame me!” Lance yelled from the kitchen. “But if you want any of these doughnuts that Justin ran down and picked up ESPECIALLY for you…you’ll get out of bed.”

“I’m up, I’m up,” JC grumbled. Justin smiled cheerfully and drank his glass of water. “Get out of here, brat.”

“You’re such a bear in the morning.” Justin wandered out to the kitchen, where Lance was pouring coffee for himself and Joey, and steeping tea for JC. He kissed the back of Lance’s neck. “Hey there, sunshine.”

“Hey.” Lance turned around and gave Justin a sweet kiss. “Excited?”

“Hell, yes!” Justin exclaimed, sitting down at the table. “We’re going to buy our farmhouse today!”

“Maybe,” Lance corrected. Joey appeared and Lance handed him a mug of steaming coffee. “We hope so, anyway. It might need some work.”

“I can do that,” Joey said. “And you guys can help.”

“No, I can help,” Justin corrected. “JC needs to write his award winning music, remember? And Lance has to go back to school.”

“We all have jobs, Justin…but mine brings in the least money,” Joey reminded him. “I’m a lousy delivery boy. It’s no sweat for me to quit and do the work on this place. I mean, it’s gonna save us money in the long run.”

“And THEN, when you’re all done and working again, Lance can go back to school,” Justin said. Lance smiled and sighed. Justin was hell-bent on Lance going back to college and getting his degree.

Lance sat down across from Justin and watched him tear into a doughnut. They had become closer than before in the three weeks that Joey, JC and Justin had moved in with Lance. They hadn’t slept together yet; Lance was still slightly hurting from Justin’s quick dismissal of him. But they slept in the same bed, snuggling close and whispering I love yous before falling asleep.

“Here I am,” JC said, running out of the bedroom. He eyed the doughnuts. “And tea, too. I love you guys.” He happily sat down and bit into a doughnut. Joey frowned.

“You love WHO?”

“I love Lance and Justin. I just use you for sex.”

Justin spit out his milk. Lance froze in midbite, watching Joey’s face turn red. Joey had learned to control his temper remarkably well, but there were still times that he exploded. It wasn’t a pretty sight. “Well,” Joey said, carefully putting down his mug. “I’m glad the sex is good, then.”

Lance laughed with relief. “C’mon guys, let’s get a move on. You can stuff your faces in the car.”


	2. Chapter 2

DIZZY  
Two

 

Lance drove as Justin, Joey and JC continued to shove doughnuts into their mouths. “I swear to God, if you guys get any jelly or powder all over my car,” Lance warned.

“You are such a stuffed shirt,” Joey said with his mouth full.

“I like my things neat.”

“Then why are you dating Justin?” Joey asked. “He’s dirty.”

“You only wish you knew how dirty I could get,” Justin said from the front seat, and Lance blushed furiously. Joey laughed.

“Quit laughing. You’re just as bad,” JC said, and Justin laughed.

The drive took about forty minutes, and JC sighed happily as the city turned into country. “You okay?” Joey asked him.

“Yes. This is exactly how I dreamt it would be. Quiet farms, green grass…it’s perfect,” JC said with a grin.

“Yeah, well, it only LOOKS perfect,” Lance told him. “If we get this place, the closest town is the one I grew up in and around. The people aren’t very open-minded.”

“Fuck them,” Justin said, finishing off his last doughnut. “I don’t care what they think. I love you, you love me. Joey and JC love each other. If they can’t deal with that, fuck them all.”

“Note to self…never let Justin go to town,” JC said, and everyone laughed.

“Here it is,” Lance said, pulling into a dusty parking area in front of a huge farmhouse.

“Whoa.” Justin got out of the car, mouth open. “Are you sure we can afford this?”

“It needs a LOT of work,” Joey said, eyeing the place up. “But nothing we can’t handle.”

“And the money Eve gave me will definitely help,” Lance said. “Her sister is the realtor…she’s gonna cut us a good deal.”

“Didn’t you say she’s coming to meet us?” Justin asked.

“Yes…I think that’s her now.” Lance shielded his eyes from the sun as someone drove down the dirt road. “She’s great.”

Eve got out of the car and smiled. “Lance Bass…I can’t BELIEVE you didn’t come back to visit before now. And look who I brought with me.” She smiled as someone got out of the passenger side.

“Hey, Michael!” Lance said with a grin. Matthew’s brother hugged him.

“You promised I could sleep over,” Michael told Lance.

“I know. My place was so full because my friends were here. But if we get this place…we’ll have TONS of room.” Lance looked at Eve. “Eve, these are my friends JC and Joey…and this is Justin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Eve shook hands all around. “And this is my son, Michael.”

“Hi,” Michael said to JC and Joey. “You’re Lance’s boyfriend?” He asked Justin. Justin slowly nodded. “The one who was in the hospital with him?” Justin smiled and nodded again. Michael walked over and punched Justin in the stomach with all of his ten-year-old might.

“Michael!” Eve gasped.

“You’re a dumb jerk! You made Lance cry!” Michael yelled. Joey and JC tried not to laugh at the sight of Justin doubled over by a child’s punch.

“Michael, it’s okay, I SWEAR,” Lance said, pulling Michael away. “We talked about it and made up. It’s okay. Justin’s great. You’ll love him.”

“Whatever,” Michael grumbled. “I still think he’s a dumb jerk.”

“Quite the night in shining armor, there, Lance,” Justin gasped, slowly standing up. Lance smiled and tousled Michael’s hair.

 

The four men fell in love with the house. It fell within what they could afford if Justin, Lance and JC continued to work their steady jobs, and Joey felt he could take on the repairs. Eve promised to come over to help them move in.

“I’ll call my sister this afternoon and have her call you to make an appointment to sign all the papers.”

“Already?” JC asked.

“Things move quick around here…not a lot of formality,” Eve said with a smile. “It will all be legal, I assure you…but you can move in whenever you want.”

“Yes!” Justin whooped, turning and kissing Lance. “Oh…I…sorry…” Justin stammered. Eve smiled sadly.

“It’s okay, Justin. I’m happy seeing Lance happy.” Eve hugged Lance. “I’ll have her call you.”

“Okay. Thanks, Eve.” Lance smiled at Michael. “Behave.”

“I will. Bye, Joey, JC. Goodbye, JUSTIN.” Michael gave Justin an evil look before climbing into the car.

 

“You made an enemy there,” Joey smirked.

“Damn kid,” Justin grumbled. But he smiled his sunny grin as he looked at the house. “I can’t believe it. Our own place.”

“And it’s finally big enough so we don’t have to hear their headboard hitting the wall every night,” Lance said, putting an arm around Justin’s waist.

“It’s not every night!” JC protested, blushing.

“Maybe we can start making some noise of our own soon,” Justin said quietly, and Lance quivered at the thought


	3. Chapter 3

DIZZY  
Three

 

Four weekends later, they were able to move everything out to the farmhouse. Lance rented a U-Haul truck, and his few pieces of furniture fit into it easily, along with all of the other things they had in the apartment. That was the only thing that went easily, though. JC dropped a box on his foot, and Joey smashed Justin’s fingers between the sofa they were carrying and the wall of the stairwell. A fistfight almost ensued, and it was actually Joey who walked away before it turned bad. He and JC drove the U-Haul, while Justin and Lance led the way in Lance’s car.

“I swear to GOD he did that on purpose!” Justin said angrily, flexing his swollen fingers.

“WHY would he do that, Justin?”

“I don’t know,” Justin mumbled.

Lance rolled his eyes but didn’t comment. “So, did you ask your boss about changing your hours?”

“Yeah. He was cool about it. He sure doesn’t mind me coming in earlier. He said I can clean up the mailroom a bit before delivery, then. And mail doesn’t come in after three, anyway.” Justin was a mail boy in an office building near the law firm where Lance worked. JC had a job as a receptionist in a small recording studio. Justin couldn’t imagine JC being basically a glorified secretary, but JC loved being around the music and the instruments and the equipment.

“Okay, because there’s no way you can get into the city otherwise,” Lance said. “Bus service from town is REALLY unreliable.”

“I like the thought of driving into work with you,” Justin said with a smile. “Though I’ll miss being able to snuggle in bed until the last minute every morning.”

“We can still do that,” Lance said, looking at Justin happily. “JC said his boss didn’t care, either, as long as he showed up and got his work done.”

“Did you notice how much weight he’s gained?” Justin observed. “He’s looking really good.”

“I don’t think he’ll ever be as fat as me,” Lance began.

“You’re NOT fat,” Justin said, annoyed.

“Because I don’t think it’s in his metabolism,” Lance continued, as if Justin had never spoken. “But I think he’s looking much better. A lot of that has to do with Joey. You know how JC idolizes him…Joey’s just physically a big guy, and I think JC wants to try to be like him on some level.”

“Joey’s a jerk,” Justin grumbled, flexing his fingers once more.

“Joey didn’t do anything to you on purpose and you know it, so stop being a baby,” Lance snapped irritably. He was tired, and his back hurt, and as much as he loved Justin, he wasn’t in the mood for Justin’s whining.

“What’s bothering you?” Justin asked softly, not at all hurt by Lance’s temper. “Something’s been bothering you all week.”

“This move is bothering me.” Lance’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. “You guys don’t get what we’re moving into. Not the house, not the fact that we’re all sharing the space. But the town…the people…they’re not all nice like Eve.”

“You mean like your parents?” Justin whispered. Lance paled slightly.

“Them…but they’re the kind that just ignore the truth. There are people there who will say what they think…or do worse.”

“If anyone lays a hand on you OR Jayce, I will SO kick their asses,” Justin said firmly. “I’m not afraid of them.”

“I’m not afraid, exactly…” Lance glanced at Justin. “I just don’t want the people in this town chasing you, or Joey, or JC away.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Justin promised. “I love you…and I’m staying.” He heaved a sigh. “Like I really have a home to go home to, anyway.”

“I thought your mom was cool about all this,” Lance said.

“She is, but she’s disappointed. And that disappointment hangs there, you know?”

“Believe me, I know.” Lance drove silently for a few miles. “Do me a favor…make up with Joey, okay? I don’t want our new home to start out with an argument.”

“I’m already over it,” Justin said grudgingly. “It wasn’t his fault. I’m just surprised he didn’t kick my ass when I called him a clumsy fuck.”

Lance laughed out loud. “I’m surprised he didn’t, too.”

 

“Why don’t we go in and kinda decide what goes where before we unload?” JC suggested. “That way we only have to move the big things once.”

“Good idea,” Lance said, pulling out the key. “First thing we should do when we go into town is get extra keys made.” He opened the door and led the way into the house.

The ground floor had a huge kitchen, dining room, living room and mud room, as well as a tiny bathroom. Upstairs were four bedrooms, an attic, two big closets in the hall, and a bathroom. “Let’s choose bedrooms,” Justin said suddenly, running up the stairs. JC and Joey looked at Lance, who shrugged. “This is gonna be Joey and JC’s room,” Justin called down the steps.

“What if we don’t WANT that room?” Joey growled. JC placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Coming, Justin,” JC called. They went upstairs. Justin was standing in the bedroom on the back corner of the house.

“Isn’t this room smaller than all the others?” Joey griped.

“I think JC would be happy here.” Justin pulled up the old window shade. JC glanced out the window and gasped. He hurried over and knelt down, leaning his arms on the windowsill.

“Yes, JC would,” JC whispered, looking out at the rolling green fields of the neighboring farm. Horses grazed on the slope, and the sun bounced off the green grass. “Can’t we have this room?” JC looked up at Joey hopefully. “We don’t need all that much space.”

Joey looked down at JC’s happy face, and knew he could never say no. “Of course we can have this room,” he said softly. He looked at Justin. “Thank you for suggesting it.”

Justin blushed slightly. “No problem. Now to find a room for me and Lance.” He darted out of the room. Lance looked down at JC, who was dreamily staring out the window.

“I don’t think we’ll get much work outta him for a while. Let’s go find Justin.” Lance clapped Joey on the back as they left the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

DIZZY  
Four

 

They were emptying out the last of the U-Haul when a car came rumbling up the drive. “Lance,” Justin called through the open front door. “Do you know who this is?”

“What?” Lance asked, coming out of the house. He saw the car and froze. “Uh, yeah. I know who that is.” He watched the car come to a stop. A woman got out from behind the wheel.

“Hello, James.”

“Hi, Mama.” He walked over and hugged her. Justin’s fists clenched and Joey put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hold on there, Tiger,” Joey murmured.

Lance led his mother over. “This is my mom, Diane Bass. Mama, this is JC, Joey and Justin.”

“Hello, boys,” she said politely. They all mumbled hellos. She turned back to Lance. “I heard you were moving in here…so I thought I’d stop by.” She looked up at the house. “There’s a lot of work to be done here.”

“I think we’ll be able to handle it, Ma’am,” Joey said. “I’m going to stay home and work on it.”

“Well, if you need anything, you call us,” Diane said, and Lance blinked with shock. She turned to her son. “You remember your father’s truck?”

“Yes.”

“Well…he’s decided he needs a new one…and I thought maybe you’d like the old one.”

Lance gasped. “That truck is practically new…you could get a lot of money for it.”

“Well, I convinced him that his son and his friends need it more than we need the money.”

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. “Thanks, Mama.”

“I thought the four of you could come over for dinner tomorrow, pick up the truck then.” Diane looked at the others. “Does that sound okay?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” JC said, smiling. “Thank you.”

“Well…I’ll let you get moved in, then.” She kissed Lance’s cheek. “Goodbye, James.”

“Bye, Mama,” he whispered. She climbed into her car and drove away without another word. Lance stood and watched her drive away.

“Come here,” Justin said softly, pulling Lance into a hug. Lance crumbled against him, crying on his shoulder.

 

“Look, Joe. Look at those stars,” JC said with a happy sigh, leaning against the window sill as he crossed his long legs under him.

“I’m looking for…where the hell…where’s my pair of black sweatpants?” Joey griped, digging through boxes.

“In the box marked “Joey-Pants,” maybe?” JC suggested.

“There is no box marked…oh…yeah, there is.” Joey tore the box open and found the pants he wanted.

“Come sit with me, Joey,” JC said, patting the floor. “Look at this gorgeous night.”

“Whatever,” Joey grumbled, but he sat down next to JC. JC snuggled next to him.

“Who ever would have thought that a place like the hospital would have brought us all here?” JC asked with a sigh. “I think maybe that hospital was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“JC…”

“I probably would have killed myself,” JC said softly. “I hated myself so much. But then I found you…I love you, Joe.”

“I love you, too,” Joey whispered, tenderly kissing him.

 

“Our own room, in our own corner of the house,” Justin said with a sigh.

“We had our own room in the apartment,” Lance reminded him as he changed into his pajama pants.

“It’s not the same,” Justin said. He walked over to Lance. “Don’t put these on.” He took the pants from Lance and tossed them over his shoulder.

“But…” Lance looked at Justin nervously.

“I want you,” Justin whispered, kissing Lance as he ran his hands over Lance’s bare ass. “I want to make love to you.”

“But I never…”

“Neither have I. But I want to, Lance. Please. Let me make love to you.” Justin’s soft lips trailed down Lance’s neck. “Please.”

“God…Justin…” Lance gasped, arching his neck back. Justin slowly led him to the bed, undressing along the way.

“I’ll try not to hurt you,” Justin murmured against Lance’s skin. His hand reached down to caress Lance as he licked at his neck. “I just…God…I want to taste every inch of you.”

“I’m all yours,” Lance said with a groan. Justin’s head popped up.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about us,” Lance said, picking at the bedspread. “And though I can never really forget about how you hurt me…I’m ready to move on. I want to start the rest of my life with you…in this house…with our friends. I want you to make love to me, Justin.”

“God, Lance, I love you.” Justin passionately kissed him. He then got up and started shoving boxes out of the way. “There it is.” He picked up his small duffle and dug through it. He blushed slightly as he pulled out lubricant and condoms. Lance’s eyes widened. “I got these weeks ago…I was hoping.” Lance chuckled.

“I love you, Curly,” Lance whispered, pulling Justin down for a kiss. Their tongues met as Justin lowered his long body onto Lance. Lance sighed as their cocks rubbed together.

“I want to make you feel so good…” Justin moved down Lance’s body, licking as he went. He spent a considerable amount of time slowly sucking Lance’s cock, until Lance was begging him not to stop. Justin opened the lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers. He carefully slid a finger down and teased at Lance’s opening.

“Oh!” Lance said, surprised. A strange shiver went through his body. “Justin…”

“Relax,” Justin whispered. “But let me know if it’s too much.”

“Justin,” Lance said again as the finger went inside. “Oh…that’s good…” he grunted as Justin’s finger began to move in and out. “Oh! Fuck, Justin, right there!” Lance gasped as Justin hit a tender spot.

“Here?” Justin asked, moving the finger.

“Yes!” Lance yelled. Justin carefully added a second finger. “Fuck…” Lance’s head rolled from side to side as Justin leaned forward and took his cock in his mouth. “Justin…baby…oh that’s good…” Lance panted.

Justin waited until Lance was crying and panting and moaning before he finally got up on his knees. He rolled the condom on and covered it with lubricant. “I love you,” he reminded Lance. He kissed Lance’s nose. “So much. You’re so beautiful…my baby boy…” Justin whispered as he lined up and slowly inched inside.

“Oh my GOD…that’s so big…oh…” A tear crept out of each of Lance’s eyes, and Justin went even slower. “Go on…Justin…”

“You’re so tight…so amazing…” Justin kept repeating as he buried himself. He knew how to do this. He had fucked girls before…but it had never felt this good. So hot and tight and Lance wriggling beneath him.

“Go ahead,” Lance murmured, and Justin began to tentatively thrust. He watched Lance arch up when he hit that place once more. “Again…oh Justin…” Lance begged. Justin placed a hand on either side of Lance’s head and began to thrust steadily. Justin tossed his head back, moaning.

“So good…Lance, I love you so fucking much.” Justin looked down into Lance’s eyes. “I love you.”

“Baby…” Lance arched up. Justin moved one hand to stroke Lance. “Oh, fuck!” Lance exclaimed. His eyes never left Justin’s face. “Justin…I think…I’m gonna cum…”

“So am I…oh baby, so am I…” Justin gasped as he came inside of Lance. He felt his arms weakening, but he continued to stroke until Lance shot up onto his own stomach and chest. Justin fell down beside Lance, pulling him into his arms. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Nothing I can’t get over. Oh, Justin…that was amazing.” Lance kissed Justin. “I’m so glad you were my first.”

“First…ever?” Justin whispered. Lance had said this before but he had never really believed it. Lance nodded.

“I was a virgin. I never was with anyone until you.”

“Oh, Lance.” Justin hugged Lance to him, kissing him sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

DIZZY  
Five

 

Everyone slept late the next morning, exhausted from their day of moving. Lance was the first one up, at eleven. He unwrapped himself from Justin’s embrace, got dressed, and tiptoed down the steps. He tried to be quiet in the kitchen, but unpacking pots, pans and dishes was not a silent chore. He found the teapot and the coffee pot, and had them both going by the time Joey wandered downstairs.

“Hey, Lancey-Pants.” Joey sat down at the table and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked down at the table. “Did we always have these placemats?”

“Yes,” Lance said with a smile. “But the table was always so covered with junk that we could never see them.”

“Oh,” Joey replied. “Thanks,” he said as Lance handed him a mug of coffee. “So…did you guys get settled in okay?”

“Yes. Fine.” Lance turned around to hide his blushes.

“Did I hear you yelling?”

“Uh…”

Joey chuckled. “Finally. It’s about time you guys got it on.”

Lance turned around, beet red. “Joey…don’t say anything to Justin, okay? It will embarrass him.”

“It won’t embarrass him. Nothing embarrasses him. It’s embarrassing YOU, though.” Joey was obviously enjoying Lance’s discomfort.

“Fuck off.” Lance turned back to the stove and Joey laughed out loud.

“Hey.” JC stumbled into the kitchen and plopped down onto Joey’s lap. He propped his feet up on a rung of the chair, and instantly fell back asleep against Joey’s chest. Lance stared at Joey.

“How does he do that? It’s like he barely wakes up, just enough to get himself to wherever you are.”

“I have no clue. It’s creepy,” Joey agreed. He petted JC’s hair and kissed his forehead. “But it’s adorable.”

“God…we have SO much to do today,” Lance groaned as he sat down at the table. “I think we should split the house up.”

“I’d like to take a good look around, make a list of things I’ll need,” Joey said. Lance nodded.

“Okay. I’ll work here, in the kitchen, since I spend the most time in here.” It was obvious from the beginning that Lance was the only one who knew anything about cooking. “We’ll set Justin loose in the bathroom and upstairs closets, and JC can work in the living room. He has a knack for making things look good, you know?”

“Hey, y’all,” Justin said sleepily as he padded into the kitchen on bare feet. “Hi, baby.” He kissed the top of Lance’s head, then poured himself some coffee. He looked down at JC. “Hey, Jayce, look! It’s Michael Jackson!”

“Where?” JC sat up instantly.

“You’re such a jerk,” Joey snapped at Justin, but he smiled at the disappointment on JC’s face. “Just for that, you can make his tea.”

“Fine,” Justin sighed. He put water in the teapot and set it on the stove, then dug through boxes until he found the cereal. JC got up and went to sit on his own chair, flicking Justin behind the ear on the way.

“We’ve divided up today’s chores,” Lance told Justin and JC. “Joey’s gonna work on the repairs, making a list of the things he’ll need. I’m gonna work in here. Justin, you work on the closets and bathroom, and JC, you get things up and running in the dining room and living room, okay?”

“And make sure we ALL get even space in the cabinets, Curly,” Joey said sternly. “I know how you are about your beauty products.”

“I DON’T have beauty products,” Justin growled. “I just like my skin to look young.”

“You ARE young,” JC said, rolling his eyes. “Thank you.” He took the mug of tea and inhaled. “Yum.”

“What time do we have to be at your mom’s?” Justin asked Lance softly. Lance fidgeted.

“Oh, I should call her, I guess. I need to give her our number, anyway.”

“Yeah, I need to call my family, too,” JC realized.

“I should call Kelly,” Joey sighed, referring to his ex-girlfriend. “I really want to see if she’ll bring Brianna down for a visit. I’d love for you guys to see her. She’s gorgeous.”

“Of course she is,” Justin said. “I guess I’ll call my mom after breakfast…I mean, lunch. She should have an emergency number.”

“Justin…she’ll come around,” Lance said, squeezing Justin’s hand. “I mean, look at my mom. She’s really making an effort, and at least that’s a start.”

“Right,” Justin said, nodding.

“You know, I don’t even know our number? I think I have it up in my wallet.” Lance jogged up the steps. Justin looked at the others.

“Are either of you worried about dinner tonight?” JC and Joey nodded as one. “All I have to say is, if she hurts him, at all, she’ll get an earful from me,” Justin said firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

DIZZY  
Six

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?” Justin asked Lance as they walked out to the car.

“You don’t know where you’re going,” Lance reminded him, sliding behind the wheel.

“But you’re nervous. You shouldn’t drive when you’re all worked up like this,” Justin said.

“I’m not all worked up!” Lance snapped, putting his seatbelt on. JC and Joey looked at each other.

“You’re worked up,” they said together. Lance shot them the finger.

“I hope you don’t do that in front of your mom,” JC said cheerfully.

“Hardly,” Lance told him.

“Is there anything you don’t want us to talk about in front of them, Lance?” Joey asked gently. “Like the hospital…why we were there…our relationships?”

“What do you mean? They already know that the only reason the four of us moved in together is because we’re all fucking,” Lance said, glancing at Joey in the rearview mirror. JC choked on his gum and Joey whacked him on the back.

“Lance!” Justin gasped, giggling. Lance laughed as well.

“Y’all need to lighten up,” Lance said, but his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

 

“Welcome to our home, everyone. I’m so glad you could make it,” Diane Bass said as she opened the door. “Hello, James.”

“Hi, Mama.” Lance dutifully kissed her cheek.

“This is where you grew up?” Joey asked, looking around.

“Yep. I lived in this house since I came home from the hospital,” Lance told him.

“I like it,” Justin decided.

“Me, too,” JC said.

“I’m glad you approve,” Lance said, laughing.

“Why don’t you get settled down in the living room? Jim ran out for some bread…he’ll be back shortly,” Diane said. “James, could you come help me in the kitchen?”

“Sure, Mama.” Lance followed Diane into the kitchen. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to tell me about that boy out there.”

“Which boy?” Lance leaned against the refrigerator.

“That Justin.”

“That Justin is the one I’m in love with, Mama,” Lance told her, sighing.

“He looks awfully young.”

“He’s only two years younger than me.”

“And why was he in that place?”

“Because he tried to kill himself.”

“Those kind of people are very unstable, James.”

Lance frowned at her. “Mama, I don’t think you have the right to make any kind of decision for me about my life,” he reminded her. She sighed.

“You’re right, James…I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.” She walked over to him. “I want us to start over again, James. You’re still my little boy, and I love you so much. You’re back in town…and I want to be part of your life again.”

“I missed you, Mama,” Lance said softly. “But you really hurt me.”

“I’m so sorry, James.” Diane hugged her son. “And I’ll try to make it up to you.”

“And Dad?”

“He’s going to try, too,” Diane said. She looked up as a car came into the driveway. “I’m sure that’s him now. Go out with your friends. I’ll finish up in here.”

Lance came out to the living room. “You okay?” Justin asked, jumping to his feet.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Lance ran a hand through his spiked hair.

Jim Bass seemed a bit startled to see four young men in his living room, but he quickly recovered. “James. You’re early.”

“Yes, Dad, you know me,” Lance said with a smile. Jim came over and awkwardly hugged him.

“You look good, Son.”

“You do, too, Dad.” Lance put a hand on Justin’s arm. “This is Justin, and that’s JC and Joey.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jim said briefly. “I’ll just take this in to your mother, and I’m sure it’s almost time to eat.” Jim went into the kitchen. Lance let out a huge sigh of relief.

“This is harder than I thought.”

“You’re doing great,” Justin said encouragingly, rubbing Lance’s back.

“Boys! Dinner!” Diane yelled. They went to the small dining room. Justin and Lance sat on one side of the table, JC and Joey on the other, and Diane and Jim each sat at an end. “JC, please take a huge helping. You’re way too skinny.”

Joey looked up in alarm, but JC only smiled at her. “It smells delicious, so I’m sure I’ll end up eating more than I should, Ma’am. But if you think I’m skinny now, you should have seen me when I met Lance. I was practically invisible.”

“JC’s been blessed with an amazing metabolism, Mama. He seems to eat anything he wants, and never gets fat,” Lance told her, serving mashed potatoes to Justin and himself.

“Yeah, and it’s not fair,” Joey grumbled. JC gave him a sweet smile.

“You look fine just the way you are,” JC told him, and Joey blushed slightly. Jim studied them both.

“I hear an accent…you’re from New York?” He asked Joey.

“Yes, Sir. Brooklyn. But JC wanted to move down to the quiet country life down here, so I gave up the city for him,” Joey said with a laugh. “Like Maryland was some crazy big urban area, anyway.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of Maryland,” JC said, poking Joey with his knife. Jim looked at Justin.

“And where are you from?”

“Tennessee,” Justin said shyly. It was obvious that Lance’s father intimidated him.

“James, I ran into someone who might be paying you a visit,” Jim said to his son. “I saw Laura Hope at the store.”

“Oh, no.” Lance buried his head in his hands. “Dad, please tell me you didn’t give her my number.”

“No…but I told her where you were staying. Was that wrong?” Jim asked innocently. Diane glared at him.

“I’m sure she’s just glad to have a good friend from childhood back in town,” Diane said to Lance consolingly.

“Laura Hope had this crush on me back in middle school,” Lance said. “And it never really went away.”

“Aww, how cute,” JC said with a grin.

“It’s not cute. It’s embarrassing,” Lance griped.

“James, she’s a nice girl,” Diane said. “And you be nice to her.”

“I’m ALWAYS nice to her…but she never gets the message that I’m not interested,” Lance explained.

“I’ll make sure she gets the message,” Justin mumbled, and everyone froze. Justin blushed.

“That’s right, Son. Don’t let anyone walk all over you,” Jim said in approval, and Lance almost fell off his chair.

 

“Thanks again, Dad, for the truck,” Lance said as they got ready to leave.

“Anything that gives me an excuse to get a new car is a good thing,” Jim said.

“I figured that’s why you gave in,” Diane said, laughing. She hugged Lance. “Now, you get these leftovers into the refrigerator as soon as you get home.”

“Yes, Mama, I will.” Lance hugged her. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Love you, too. See you later, boys,” she said.

“Goodbye, Mrs. Bass. Thank you for an amazing dinner,” JC told her as he went out the door.

Everyone was quiet until they were out of the driveway. “That went well,” Lance said finally.

“I can’t believe how well,” Justin said. “They were really trying. I wish my parents could do that,” he said wistfully.

“Someday,” Lance said, squeezing his knee.

“Justin, Lance’s dad seemed to really bonding with you there,” Joey said.

“It was after he found out I played basketball in school,” Justin said.

“Yeah, the jocks were bonding all right,” JC teased.

As Justin playfully argued with JC, Lance thought back to what his father had said to him while they were washing the dishes. “I expected this Justin to be some kind of girly man. Someone who was all too obviously gay. But he’s not. He seems like a nice boy, James…and if he’s what you want…I’ll try my best to understand, though it won’t be easy.”

“I love you,” Lance said suddenly, and Justin stopped talking.

“I love you, too,” Justin said, understanding. He leaned over and kissed Lance’s cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

DIZZY  
Seven

 

“Justin Timberlake, if you don’t get your sexy ass down here in three minutes, we will be leaving without you!” Lance yelled up the steps. “And don’t think we won’t.”

“Coming,” Justin muttered, hurrying down the steps. “I was doing my hair.”

“Your hair is fine. Grab some toast and coffee and let’s roll,” Lance said. “JC!” He screamed up the steps.

“Okay!” JC yelled back. He soon came trotting down as well. “I wanted to get those lyrics down.”

“When are you gonna show them to the guys at the studio?” Joey asked from the kitchen table, where he was munching on toast. JC blushed.

“They’re not good enough.”

“They are, too,” Justin, Lance and Joey answered together.

“See? It’s unanimous.” Joey kissed JC’s cheek. “Let’s get going.”

They went out to Lance’s car. Joey had to finish this last week at his job, then he’d be able to work on the house. “I figured we’d go into town tonight after work,” Lance said. “We need groceries and some other things for the house, like cleaning supplies.”

“We could just shop in the city,” Justin suggested. He knew Lance was not looking forward to interacting with the people in town.

“That’s silly, Justin. We’d have to lug it all back to the parking garage, and most of the food would spoil by the time we got home. We’ll just shop in town,” Lance said with a sigh.

“Lance, you know, we didn’t have to move HERE to get a house,” JC said slowly. “I mean, I love our house, and I know Joey’s gonna do great things with it. But there’s a lot of quiet rural areas in our country. We could move anywhere.”

“This house was a Godsend, Jayce. I can’t let the opinion of the stupid people in this town affect us that way.” Lance looked straight ahead. “I can do this. We can do it. I love Justin, and I love you guys. We’re gay. So what. They can deal with it.”

 

“R and M Studios, Joshua speaking. How can I help you?”

“Hey there, sexy.”

JC blushed to the tips of his ears. “Joey! What are you doing calling me here?”

“It’s lunchtime soon…I thought I might catch the bus up to where you are and take you out for lunch. We won’t get to do that too many more days.”

“Well…it HAS been kinda dead here.” JC looked around the empty lobby. “It usually is on a Monday. Let me ask my boss.”

“I’m bringing Justin along, too. He called me and said something about grabbing a bite.”

“Great. I’ll see you in a few.” JC hung up, and went back down the hallway. He knocked on a door.

“C’mon in.”

JC opened the door. “Hey, Mickey? Um, do you think I could breeze outta here for lunch? A few friends are coming downtown.”

“Sure, kid.” The handsome blond behind the desk smiled up at him. “It’s not like the phone’s ringing off the hook, anyway. But plan on being here the rest of the week, okay? We’ve got a lot of people scheduling time.”

“Yes, sir.” JC turned away.

“Chasez.”

“Yes?”

“You’re new to the area?”

“Yes, sir. I’m originally from Maryland. Three friends and I just bought a house out in the country.”

“Really? Sounds like a regular fraternity house there,” Mickey said, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Yeah…it’s nice.” The phone rang. “Well, I’d better get out to my desk. I’ll let you know when I’m leaving for lunch. Um, do you think it’d be okay for me to show my friends around? One of them loves music.”

“Sure thing, kid. Anything you want.” Mickey’s eyes never left JC as he left the office.

 

“And what does this one do?” Justin asked, pointing to a knob.

“God, Justin, don’t touch that!” JC snapped. “I don’t KNOW what it does. I’m just a receptionist.”

“For now,” Joey said fondly, leaning over to kiss JC’s cheek.

“Hey there,” someone said, poking their head into the room. Joey pulled away.

“Oh, Mickey. These are my friends, Joey and Justin. This is my boss, Mickey.”

“I’m the M in R and M Studio. Robbie, my partner, is out of town this week.” Mickey shook Justin and Joey’s hands. “Who’s the music lover here?”

“I guess I am,” Justin said bashfully.

“Wanna get in there and lay something down?” Mickey said. Justin’s mouth fell open.

“Really?”

“Can you read music?” Justin nodded wordlessly. “Take this. The music’s already laid down. Get on in there.”

Justin smiled excitedly and hurried into the small recording area. He put on the headphones and nervously fidgeted before the microphone. “You don’t have to do this, Mickey. Thank you,” JC said.

“No problem, kid.” Mickey sat down next to JC behind the console. “Okay, Justin, let me know if this is too fast for you.” Mickey hit play and Justin’s head began to bob in time with the music. Justin waited for the right moment and began to sing. Mickey turned some knobs, pushed some levers, then sat back and listened. “Christ…this kid’s good.”

“You think so?” JC said, staring at his boss.

“Damn straight I think so. Good looks…that voice…does he write?”

“No. But JC does. Incredible stuff,” Joey said quickly, and JC glared at him. Mickey looked at JC, putting an arm around the back of JC’s chair.

“Oh, really?”

“It’s nothing spectacular,” JC said quietly.

“Bring some in tomorrow,” Mickey said, squeezing JC’s shoulder. He then watched Justin.

“How was that?” Justin asked when he finished.

“Incredible. Justin, you sounded better than the guy who’s coming back in tomorrow to record the damn thing. Come back in, please.”

Justin tossed down the headphones and hurried back. “That was fun! I mean, hearing myself like that…”

“I hear your friend JC here has some songs he’s been working on?” Mickey asked Justin.

“JC? Hell, yeah. He writes some amazing stuff,” Justin said.

“I need to talk to Robbie when he gets back…but in the meantime, I want to see some of your work, JC. If I like what I see, and Robbie agrees…I think we might be calling you, Justin.”

“Thank you!” Justin exclaimed.

“Now go on and have lunch. Take as long as you need, JC,” Mickey said, clapping JC on the back.

“Did you hear that?” Justin said excitedly. “He wants to hear me sing again. With JC’s music, I can’t go wrong! I need to call Lance!” Justin hurried to the nearest payphone.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” Joey mumbled. JC stared at him.

“Why?”

“Not for Justin…for you. I didn’t know your boss was…like that.”

“Like what, Joe?”

“He’s just…smarmy. And he likes you.”

“He should…he hired me,” JC tried to joke.

“No. I mean he LIKES you. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.”

“You’re insane,” JC said, shaking his head. “I’m his employee, Joey. Usually he doesn’t even pay attention to me.”

“I still don’t like it,” Joey grumbled, but he pasted a smile on for Justin when he got off the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

DIZZY  
Eight

 

Justin could talk about nothing else the entire ride home. He told Lance the story in explicit detail, making sure to point out that Mickey wanted to hear some of JC’s songs. “Man…we’ll be famous! Maybe even win a Grammy…” Justin got a faraway look in his eyes.

“Calm down, babe. You gotta get his partner’s approval first,” Lance said, laughing. He looked in the rearview mirror. “JC? You’re awful quiet about all this.”

JC looked at Joey. “I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Your songs are amazing, Josh,” Lance said. “They’ll be falling at your feet.”

“Some of them already are,” Joey mumbled, and JC gave him an angry glance.

“Okay…here we are,” Lance sighed, pulling into a public parking lot. “The only parking lot in town. At one end of town is a big grocery store. This is a smaller supermarket, but I prefer shopping here. I feel like the local guys deserve the business, you know?”

They got out of the car and Lance heaved another sigh. He hadn’t really been in town since he had gotten out of the hospital. “I guess it wouldn’t be a good idea for me to walk around with my hand in your back pocket, would it?” Justin asked softly, and Lance finally laughed out loud.

“Probably not,” he said, but he walked close to Justin as they entered the supermarket.

“I don’t believe this,” Joey muttered to JC as they walked through the aisles. People did double-takes as they watched Lance walk through the aisles, and they whispered to each other when he rounded the corner. “I thought closed-minded towns like this went out in the fifties.”

“Apparently not,” JC said, sighing as he watched Lance blush.

“James?” A pretty blond girl said. Lance turned around.

“Laura Hope…hello.” He kissed the girl’s cheek. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You, too. I heard you were in town.”

“And here I am,” Lance said smiling. “These are friends who moved in with me. This is Justin, and Joey, and that’s JC. This is Laura Hope.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Laura said. She didn’t miss the fact that Justin made sure to lean against Lance as he dropped something into the cart. “I was wondering if you wanted to come over sometime for dinner. All of you,” she added quickly. “My mother would love to see you.”

“Well, we’re busy right now, getting all moved in,” Lance said apologetically. “But maybe later in the summer, okay?”

“Okay,” Laura Hope said. She smiled at him. “My number hasn’t changed.”

“I’ll remember that,” Lance said. He started to push the car away, almost knocking Justin over because he was standing so close. “And you tell your mom I said hi, okay?”

JC hid his giggles until they were three aisles away. “My number hasn’t changed,” he mimicked. “Oh, Justin, you’d better watch out. You have some competition there.”

“Hardly,” Justin snorted. He looked at Lance. “Right?”

“Absolutely right,” Lance said, nodding.

Nothing else happened until they were carrying their groceries out to the car. “Bass.” A deep voice said behind them. Lance slowly turned around. Justin put down his bags and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hello, Mark.”

“I heard you were in town, but I really didn’t think you’d have the balls to come back. Guess I was wrong.”

“Guess so.” Lance cleared his throat. “Justin, JC, Joey, this is Mark. He’s Matthew’s cousin.”

“I WAS his cousin…until you fucking KILLED him,” Mark snapped. Joey took a step forward.

“Joey, DON’T,” JC begged.

“C’mon, guys. Let’s go. This stuff’s gonna go bad if we don’t get it home,” Justin said, picking up his bags again.

“I’m keeping an eye on you, Bass. You and all your fairy friends.” Mark turned on one heel and strutted away.

“I’ll drive.” JC pushed Justin and Lance into the backseat and got behind the wheel.

Lance laid his head down on Justin’s lap. “I didn’t kill him.”

“Of course not, baby. You didn’t do anything but love him,” Justin whispered, stroking Lance’s head. “What does that dumbfuck know, anyway? He looks like he doesn’t have six brain cells to rub together. We at least have six between the four of us.”

Lance didn’t smile. He closed his eyes and didn’t speak the rest of the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

DIZZY   
Nine

 

Lance was very quiet the rest of the evening, but they did get out of him that Mark’s sister, Rachel, was the one who had walked in on Lance and Matthew kissing.

“Lance, you DO know that it wasn’t you’re fault, right?” Joey asked as they put the groceries away.

“Yes, Joey. I had weeks of therapy to get that through my head, remember?” Lance almost snapped. He sighed. “I’m gonna go up and unpack some boxes.” Lance left the room and Justin started to follow him.

“No, Justin.” JC put a hand on Justin’s arm. “Let me. I have to talk to him about something, anyway.”

 

JC knocked on the open door of Lance and Justin’s room. “Oh, hey, JC.” Lance looked up from the pile of boxes. “Did Justin have all these clothes at the apartment?”

“I think so.” JC sat on the floor by the door. “Lance, I need your advice.”

Lance smiled. He and JC had quickly learned to turn to each other for opinions about problems. They loved their boyfriends, but Justin found it hard to get serious, and Joey flew off the handle way too easily. “Sure.” Lance closed the door. “What’s up?”

“Okay, you know how my boss said something to Justin about hearing some of my songs and recording them?”

“Do I know? Has Justin talked about anything else?” Lance said with a smile as he folded Justin’s tshirts.

“Yeah…that’s part of the problem.” JC picked at a piece of carpet. “Joey thinks my boss is after me.”

“What?” Lance stared at him.

“Mickey was only being nice!” JC insisted. “I don’t see a problem. He was being nice to my friends…and he’s been nice to me. I don’t see the things that Joey’s seeing.”

“That’s because Joey’s your boyfriend and he loves you.” Lance came and sat down next to JC. “And also because Joey’s the jealous type.”

“I know.” JC ran a hand through his dark hair. “He wants me to not get anymore involved at the studio than being a receptionist. I know he doesn’t want me to show Mickey and Robbie my songs. But they’re good songs, Lance. And they would sound incredible with Justin’s voice. I don’t want to ruin any chances he might have.”

“JC, you’re an intelligent man. I think you can tell when someone’s coming on to you. And you’ll be able to stop it. Just go along with it for now, okay? I love Joey, but he tends to overexaggerate things sometimes.”

“Thanks, Lance.” JC stood up. “I knew I could count on your opinion.”

“Well, it’s just an opinion. I can’t read the future,” Lance said, standing up as well.

“Are you okay, Lance?” JC asked, putting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I mean, we can totally move if you’re not happy here. We can live in the country somewhere else. I mean it.”

“It’s okay, JC. I promise.” Lance hugged JC. “Thank you, though.”

 

JC spent the rest of the week going through his songs, trying to decide which ones were perfect for Justin. He finally decided on a love song, a fast song, and a mid-tempo song, and they spent most of Friday night reading over them.

“But don’t you think if we changed keys here…” Justin began.

“Justin, I love you. You’re an amazing singer. But you’re NOT changing my songs. Do you hear me?” JC growled. He got up and left the living room. Joey looked up from the box of books he was going through.

“Justin, don’t take it personal. You know how he is about his music.” Joey stacked the books. “Has anyone even READ any of these?”

“I have,” Lance said, insulted. “They’re some of my favorites.”

“Oh,” Joey said, blushing slightly. He stood up, brushing his hands off on his jeans. “I’ll go talk to the big baby.”

He took the steps two at a time and bounced into the bedroom he shared with JC. JC was kneeling at the window, looking out at the stars. “I don’t feel like talking about it,” JC said, not even looking away from the window.

“Okay. We won’t talk, then.” Joey got down on the floor behind JC and began to kiss the back of his neck. “I’m all about not talking.”

“Mmm…Joey…” JC whispered, leaning his head forward to give Joey better access to his neck.

“I know you’re stressed about meeting with these guys next week,” Joey murmured, letting his hands slide around to caress under JC’s tshirt. “And I know JUST the thing that will release that tension.”

“Oh, really?” JC gasped as Joey’s fingers plucked at his nipples.

“Yep.” Joey pulled JC back to lay on the floor. “One helluva blow job,” Joey told JC, unzipping his jeans.

“That sounds…oh, so good…” JC sighed as Joey’s large hand stroked his cock. “So good…”

“I wanna make you feel good,” Joey said, licking around JC’s head before taking him into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck yes,” JC hissed. Joey had quickly learned the art of a good blow job, and in JC’s opinion, he just kept getting better at it. One hand gently cradled JC’s balls, occasionally fondling them as Joey sucked him. JC was soon arching his slender hips, trying to get deeper into the heat of Joey’s mouth. “You’re so good…oh fuck, baby…I’m close…”

“Cum for me, Josh…c’mon…” Joey mumbled, running his tongue around JC’s head in quick circles.

“Oh, Joey!” JC yelled, cumming hard into Joey’s mouth. Joey swallowed a bit, choked some, then went to spit into the trashcan.

“I’m sorry, babe, but it’s just not something you can easily get used to,” Joey said apologetically. He came back over to cradle JC in his arms.

“Thank you,” JC panted.

“Relax about next week, Josh. They’ll love your songs, and they’ll love Justin’s voice. And if they don’t, fuck them.”

“Yeah. Fuck them,” JC said, snuggling down in Joey’s embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

DIZZY  
Ten

 

On Sunday morning, Justin woke up to find Lance watching him sleep. “Hey,” he said sleepily, burrowing down against Lance’s chest. He dozed for another ten minutes, then opened his eyes again. Lance was still watching him. “See something you like?” Justin yawned and stretched.

“Are you sure you don’t regret all this?” Lance asked softly. “Life would have been a lot easier for you at home. I’m beginning to think that maybe you had the right idea, trying to keep distance between us.”

“Lance, no.” Justin sat up. “Yes, it was hard learning to deal with the realization that I could have feelings for other men. I knew it wouldn’t make my life any easier. But YOU’RE what made it bearable, Lance. Knowing I could find someone like YOU. If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be locked up in that damn place.”

“But…”

“As I see it, I’ve made two really big mistakes in my short life. The first one was trying to kill myself. And the second was ever thinking I could handle life without you, Lance.”

“Justin,” Lance sighed, pulling Justin back down. He kissed Justin, dancing his fingers through Justin’s curls. “But what if this singing thing actually turns into something? Being gay isn’t gonna help you to sell CDs.”

“So? I won’t lie about you, Lance.”

“Well, don’t say anything unless someone asks,” Lance sighed.

Justin smiled and slid a hand into Lance’s pajama bottoms. “And when they do, I’ll tell them yes, I’m involved with an amazing blond who sounds incredibly sexy when they orgasm.”

Lance gasped and arched up. “Don’t you DARE say that…and don’t you DARE stop what you’re doing right now.”

 

JC was up before anyone else on Monday morning. He couldn’t sleep. He was too worried about what Mickey and Robbie would think of Justin’s voice…and his songs. He got up, silently got ready for work, then went down to start coffee for the others.

“Joshua Chasez, how long have you been up?” Joey demanded when he came downstairs.

“A while,” JC admitted, staring down at his cup of tea. “Joey, what if…”

“No. No what ifs.” Joey kissed JC’s forehead. “You look nice, by the way.”

“Thank you.” JC looked down at the grayish blue shirt he was wearing. “It’s Justin’s shirt, actually, but he told me to borrow it. Said it brings out my eyes.”

“It does. You look very handsome and sexy and maybe you should just stay home.” Joey wiggled his eyebrows and JC actually smiled.

“Sorry, babe. I gotta go to work.”

“Me, too. I don’t even know where to start around here,” Joey said with a sigh. “I bet I spend most of the day just walking around and thinking about it.”

“Sounds like a nice day to me,” JC said.

“Well, maybe some day you can play hooky and stay home with me.”

“Why do I get the feeling that if I did that, no work would get done on the house?” JC said. Joey answered him with a kiss.

“Euww. Too early to be seeing that,” Justin said, holding a hand over his eyes as he entered the kitchen. He wore a light grey suit and looked very young.

“Um, this from the man who attacks his boyfriend in the shower every morning,” Joey said.

“What?” JC asked. Justin blushed.

“How did you know that?”

“You’re not quiet, Justin, and I could hear the water running. I’m not THAT dumb,” Joey said, laughing.

“Don’t tell Lance you heard that, okay? He gets so embarrassed,” Justin begged.

“And here the last time I teased HIM about your sex life, he said YOU’RE the one who gets embarrassed.”

“Not me,” Justin said, puffing out his chest.

“Not you what?” Lance asked as he came into the room.

“Nothing.” Justin dug out his bowl for cereal.

“You sure you don’t mind me taking the truck?” JC asked. “I mean, you won’t have a car.”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere,” Joey said. “If you’re gonna meet with Justin and these guys after work, you need the truck.”

“Eve’s number is on the fridge,” Lance told Joey. “If you need anything, you can always call her.”

“Right.” Joey glanced at the clock. “You guys are gonna be late.”

“Shit!” Lance gulped down his coffee. “Justin, are you riding with me or JC?”

Justin took one look at JC’s pale, nervous face. “I’ll go with Jayce.”

“Okay.” Lance gave Justin a smacking kiss. “I love you. Good luck today.”

“Love you, too.”

 

“Hey,” Justin said nervously as he entered the studio. “Am I late?”

“No. You’re ten minutes early,” JC said as he glanced at the clock. “Do you want some water or something?”

“No. I think if I drank anything right now, I’d throw up,” Justin said, sitting down on a chair.

“That would make a good impression,” JC said with a grin. “But I know what you mean. I’ve been on pins and needles all day. I really want this for you.”

“JC, this isn’t just about me. Do you realize what kind of exposure this would give you, if your songs got out on the airwaves?” Justin smiled. “Not bad for two white boys from the crazy house.”

“Not bad,” JC agreed, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

“Hiya, Justin.” Mickey came down the hall and shook Justin’s hand. “Robbie’s waiting for you guys in the rehearsal room.”

“Here we go,” JC said, standing up. He led Justin down to a small room that held a few chairs and a piano. “What do you want to start with, J?”

“Might as well start with the slow stuff and then the mid-tempo. I don’t think I should do the fast one first,” Justin said. JC nodded.

“Guys, this is Robbie, my partner.” Mickey introduced a short black man. “Robbie, you know JC, of course, and this is his friend, Justin.”

“Mickey tells me great things about your voice, Justin,” Robbie said. Justin blushed.

“Let’s get cracking.” Mickey sat down, and JC took his place behind the piano.

“I’m a little nervous,” Justin said, his voice shaking.

“Don’t be. Just act like you were in the studio the other day,” Mickey told him. Justin nodded. JC started the introduction and Justin began to sing.

JC was a bit worried at first. Justin’s voice wasn’t very strong, and it cracked once or twice. When he gained confidence, however, Justin sang as if his life depended on it. He went right into the mid-tempo song, then quickly started the faster song. JC’s fingers flew across the keys, but he was hardly paying attention to what he was playing. It was incredible hearing someone like Justin sing his music.

Justin held the last note of the song, then closed his mouth. He studied his shoes, bit his lip, then looked at Robbie and Mickey. “That’s it.”

“Thank you, Justin. That was very good,” Robbie said politely.

“You guys get a move on. It’s getting late. See you tomorrow, JC. Justin, we’ll give you a call in a few days, okay?” Mickey said. Justin nodded and left the room. JC stood up and started to follow. “JC…your playing was great…and your songs were, too,” Mickey said, putting a hand on JC’s waist. “Very good.”

“Thank you,” JC stammered, hurrying out of the room.

 

Justin hounded JC throughout the entire ride into the city the next morning. “JC, if you even get a HINT that they’ve made a decision, you call me, okay? If they’re gonna say no thanks, I need to know so I’m ready when they call me.”

“Okay, Justin, I get the idea,” JC snapped from the backseat.

“I’m sure you were great,” Lance said to Justin, squeezing his knee.

“He was,” JC told Lance. “Incredible.”

“We’ll see,” Justin sighed, staring out the window.

 

Mickey and Robbie were both incredibly busy throughout the day, and JC hardly saw either of them. He was packing up his bag at the end of the day when Mickey came out to lock the doors of the studio. “Crazy day,” Mickey commented. JC nodded and shoved his notebook into his bag.

“Good for business, though, right?” JC asked, and Mickey nodded. He came and sat on the edge of JC’s desk.

“You know what else would be good for business?” JC shook his head. “Your friend Justin’s voice…and your songs. We were really impressed, JC.”

“Really?” JC whispered, picturing the look of joy on Justin’s face.

“Really. Your friend is good looking and talented. Just what we’re looking for.” Mickey inched closer, letting his eyes wander over JC’s body. “And if you played your cards right, he’d get everything he’s ever dreamt of.”

“Me?” JC squeaked, then cleared his throat. “I have more songs.”

“It’s not your songs I’m talking about, though you do have an amazing way with words.” Mickey stood and put a hand on JC’s shoulder. “I think you know what I’m talking about.”

“Mickey, thank you, I mean, I’m flattered, but I’m kinda in a relationship with someone right now,” JC said, swallowing deeply.

“I figured as much. But I really don’t care.” Mickey licked his lips. “Chasez, if your friend Justin wants a record deal, if you want us to use your songs on his CD…you’ll give me what I want.” He squeezed JC’s shoulder and tried not to flinch. “I’ll give you a few days to think about it…to see how important your friend’s future is to you.” Mickey went back down the hall without another word.


	11. Chapter 11

DIZZY  
Eleven

 

“You’re awful quiet,” Lance observed on the drive home. He looked at JC in the rearview mirror.

“It was a rough day,” JC said, staring out the window.

“Tell me about it. I hate being the one that everyone sends to do their dirty work,” Justin griped. “Timberlake, send this out UPS like yesterday. Timberlake, why did you deliver that envelope to the fifth floor? It was supposed to go up to seven? Timberlake, get me coffee!”

“Someone asked you to get them coffee?” Lance asked, laughing. Justin gave him a dirty look.

“Man, when I’m rich and famous and have a Grammy, I’ll never send anyone for coffee. I’ll be nice.”

“SURE you will, Diva,” Lance said affectionately.

“Ha. See if YOU get any tonight.”

“We need the money,” Lance said a bit more seriously. “Every dollar helps.”

“I thought we were okay,” JC said suddenly.

“We are…but it will be tight with Joey not working. We can’t do anything extravagant for a while…but we’ll pull through.”

“Oh.” JC stared out the window again.

 

“Hey, all.” Joey kissed JC’s nose. “Hiya, sexy.”

“Hi,” JC said, brushing past him and going into the kitchen. Joey looked at the others, who shrugged.

“I got the shutters fixed,” Joey said, motioning with his hammer.

“Looks good,” Lance said. They all went inside.

JC turned around from the teapot he was filling with water. “I have something to tell you all.” JC looked at Joey, then Justin. “Mickey and Robbie loved you, Justin.”

“WHAT?” Justin screamed, jumping up and down.

“Yeah. They, uh, they want you to record with them, using my songs,” JC finished.

“Oh, my GOD!” Justin grabbed Lance and hugged him, turning around in a circle.

“I knew it, baby. Your music is awesome,” Joey said, hugging JC. “I’m so damn proud.”

“Thanks,” JC said, allowing the hug but not reciprocating it.

“We need to celebrate. Everyone get cleaned up and dressed up. There’s a great little Italian place in town that we’re going to,” Lance said, peeling himself out of Justin’s embrace.

“I thought you just got done saying that we couldn’t afford extravagance,” JC pointed out.

“We’ll eat bread and water for the rest of the week,” Justin said. “I gotta call my mom!” He hurried to the phone.

“I need to shower,” Joey said, giving JC a strange look. He left the kitchen.

“Mom…it’s Justin. Yeah, everything’s fine. Guess what?”

JC took one look at Justin’s face and realized that he had to do it. He couldn’t hurt Justin that way. He slowly left the room and plodded up the stairs. “Joey?” He called. He was answered by the sound of running water. He slowly peeled off his clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. “Joey?”

“Yeah, Josh?”

“Room in there for me?” JC asked.

“Always.” Joey opened the shower curtain and Joey stepped in. “You okay, Josh?”

“Bad day at work…actually an AWFUL day,” JC said, looking up at Joey sadly. “Joey, I love you so much. You know that, right?”

“Of course, Josh. I love you, too.”

“I don’t deserve it,” JC said. He put his arms around Joey, kissing him. “Make love to me, Joey.”

“Here? In the shower?” Joey asked with a laugh.

“Please,” JC said with a sense of urgency, and Joey kissed him passionately. JC tried to pretend that the water on his face was from the shower, and not from the sobs that choked in his throat as Joey loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

DIZZY  
Twelve

 

Dinner that night was a bit strained. They were all excited, but Lance was sure that everyone was watching him, and he soon became very nervous. JC obviously wasn’t in the best of moods, and Joey was worried about him. They ate half of their meals and took the rest with them.

JC curled up next to Joey in the backseat of the car, placing his head on Joey’s lap. “You okay?” Joey asked, playing with JC’s hair.

“Fine. Tired.” JC closed his eyes and felt the warmth of Joey’s love envelop him.

 

“Good morning, Chasez. How are you?” Robbie asked when JC walked in the door of the studio.

“Fine, Sir.” JC dropped his bag under his desk and sat down.

“I’m really excited about working with you and your friend, Chasez. Your songs are good and his voice is amazing,” Robbie said, and JC realized he knew nothing about what Mickey had proposed to JC.

“He is amazing,” JC agreed.

“You both are. You guys are gonna make millions!” Robbie said enthusiastically. He went back to his office and JC sighed as he began to take the messages off the voicemail.

He didn’t see Mickey until lunchtime. JC usually just ate at his desk, but this time he wished he would have thought to go eat at the local park. Mickey came up to him, smiling. “Hello, JC.”

“Hello.” JC had to be polite, but he was not looking to involve Mickey in a conversation with him.

“Have you thought about what I asked?”

“Of course I have,” JC almost snapped. He swallowed deeply. “Yes. I did.”

“And? What did you decide?”

“Okay.” JC couldn’t look at him. “Okay. Whatever you want.”

“Excellent. I’ll get our attorneys to start drawing up the contracts for you and your friend.” Mickey thought for a moment. “Why don’t you stay late after work tomorrow?”

“Okay,” JC whispered. Mickey walked away. JC looked at his lunch. He suddenly wasn’t very hungry.

 

“Wow, Joey, this place is looking better and better,” Justin said enthusiastically when they got home that day. “You’re better than I thought.”

“Thanks, I think,” Joey said, rolling his eyes. He kissed JC’s cheek. “How was work?”

“It sucked,” JC said, then smiled. “But Robbie’s really excited about working with Justin.”

“Not as excited as I am,” Justin said gleefully.

“Oh…I, uh, have to stay late tomorrow night,” JC said suddenly. “Mickey wants to me do some stuff with him…for Justin,” he said truthfully. “So, is it okay if I take the truck?”

“Of course,” Joey said. “Especially for something like this.”

“Right,” JC said sadly. “I need a shower.” He went into the house.

Lance and Justin made dinner. By the time JC got back downstairs, everything was already on the table. “Nothing for me, thanks,” JC said. Joey looked up at him sharply.

“Josh…eat something,” Joey ordered.

“Will you back off?” JC snapped. “I’m not hungry. Is that a crime?”

“For someone with your problems, yes,” Joey almost yelled.

“I don’t HAVE problems, Joey. Not like that.” JC kicked his chair back. “I’m going upstairs. I’m not hungry.” JC ran up the steps.

Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Any idea what’s been up with him lately?”

“Maybe he’s just nervous about the whole recording thing,” Justin suggested. “You know how protective he is of his music.”

“Maybe,” Joey said, playing with his fork. “But I’m worried.”

“Give him some space,” Lance said. “Everyone needs to be alone now and then.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Joey said, sighing again.

 

“You’ll be back, right?” Mickey said to JC in a low voice as JC packed up his bag the next day.

“Uh, yeah. I need to move my car out of the garage,” JC said softly. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“That’s good. Robbie will be outta here by then.” Mickey reached up and touched a lock of JC’s hair. “I can’t wait.”

JC held back the shiver and quickly left the studio. He went to the garage and got in the truck. But instead of moving closer to the studio, he started to drive. His mind wandered, and before he knew it, he was in town, only a few miles from the house. He drove around a bit more, and found himself in the parking lot of a small bar. Suddenly a drink was the only thing he craved. JC got out of the truck and went inside.

“What can I get ya?” The bartender asked as JC sat down at the bar.

“Vodka. Straight,” JC replied. The bartender plunked down a glass and JC downed it. “Another.”

“You sure? Not much meat on ya to fight this stuff.”

“I SAID, another,” JC growled. The bartender poured another.

JC hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before, and the liquor quickly flowed through his thin body. He sighed as he ran his fingernail in a crack on the top of the bar. Joey would never forgive him…but Justin would never forgive him if he didn’t go back to the studio. JC drank one more glass and stood. He needed to do this.

“Well, look who it is. One of the little fairies that lives with Bass,” a voice said behind him. JC turned around to see Mark, Matthew’s cousin, and a few of his friends.

“Um, hi, Mark. I was just leaving.” JC took a few uneasy steps towards the door.

“Let us help you. You shouldn’t be driving in this condition, anyway,” Mark said, grabbing JC by the arm.

“You okay there?” The bartender called.

“Sure, Dave. I’m just helping…uh…” Mark paused.

“JC.”

“I’m just helping JC out the door,” Mark finished. He practically dragged JC out of the bar and down the sidewalk.

“My truck’s back there,” JC said helplessly. “I have someplace I need to be.”

“I don’t care WHERE your truck is, or WHERE you have to be,” Mark growled. “Me and my friends are gonna teach you a lesson. We don’t like your kind around here.” He dragged JC around the corner and down an alley.

 

John whistled as he walked down the street. Eve was expecting him for dinner, and for once he’d be early. She knew he was stopping by the bar for a quick drink with friends before he came home, but she’d still rant and rave if he wasn’t home when he had promised.

John stopped whistling as he saw a pale hand lying on the ground. He followed the line of the arm to the torso, and realized the person was still breathing. John fell to his knees and rolled the man over. “Sweet Jesus,” he whispered, pushing the brown hair off the bloody face.

 

“Hello?” Justin answered the phone. “Yes, John. I know who you are. How are you?” Lance and Joey looked up from the table. Justin’s face paled as his eyes focused on Joey. Lance noticed the way Justin’s fingers tightened around the cord of the phone. “No, I don’t know, but I’m sure Lance does. How bad is it?” Justin closed his eyes and swallowed deeply. “I sure will. That’s a good idea. Thank you, John. For everything.” Justin slowly hung up and looked at Joey. “That was John.”

“Matthew’s dad?” Lance asked. “What did he want?”

Justin’s eyes never left Joey’s face. “We need to go to the hospital.”

Joey slowly stood. “What happened?”

“Joey, try to stay calm, okay?” Justin begged.

“What happened?” Joey screamed.

“JC…there was…” Justin sighed helplessly. “Basically, he got the shit kicked out of him. John found him and called the ambulance. They’re on the way to the hospital. He said Lance would know where it was.”

“Let’s go.” Joey ran for the door. Lance grabbed the car keys with one hand, and Justin’s hand with the other.


	13. Chapter 13

DIZZY  
Thirteen

 

“Sit in back with Joey,” Lance told Justin as they hurried out to the car. “Try to calm him down.”

“Yeah, right,” Justin mumbled, but he climbed into the backseat.

“What exactly did John say to you?” Joey asked Justin. Justin sighed as Lance started the car.

“Well…he said that he came out of a bar and was walking back to his car when he saw this hand…on the ground. It was at the entrance to this alley.” Joey closed his eyes as Justin continued. “He said that he followed the hand and saw JC lying there…and that he was messed up pretty bad.”

“I’m gonna find the fuckers who did this and kill them!” Joey growled.

“Joey, calm down, please,” Lance pleaded from the front seat. “It’s not gonna help JC right now for you to get all ballistic.”

“How would YOU feel, Lance? How would you feel if you got the call that JUSTIN was the one lying bloody and battered in a fucking alley, huh? What if all you could see was his beautiful face…bloody and bruised…” Joey broke down. “You wouldn’t be telling anyone to calm the fuck down, that’s for sure.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance whispered as Justin pulled Joey into his arms.

 

Joey burst through the doors of the emergency room with Justin and Lance on his heels. John greeted them immediately. “He’s being examined right now. He’s still unconscious.”

“I want to see him,” Joey demanded.

“Not yet, Joe,” Justin said gently. “I mean, if the doctors want to help him, we can’t get in the way.”

“Right…right.” Joey wandered away to sit alone. John looked at Justin and Lance.

“He’s taking this pretty bad.”

“This is good, actually,” Lance said with a sigh. “Joey has a little problem with his temper.”

“Thanks so much for calling us before called the ambulance, John,” Justin said. “You didn’t have to do that. You could have gotten him there first, and called us later.”

“Well…I know how I would have felt if it was my boy…I’d want to know immediately,” John said softly. “Do you guys need anything?”

“No, thank you,” Lance said. John hugged him.

“You call if you do, okay?” John said. Lance and Justin nodded. John picked up his jacket and left the hospital.

Justin and Lance sat down together where they could keep an eye on Joey. Justin leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder. “I hope Jayce is okay,” he whispered. “For him as well as Joey. Look at him.”

Lance watched Joey tug at his hair in frustration, a motion that meant Joey was very close to the boiling point. “I know,” Lance whispered.

They sat in the waiting room for almost four hours. Justin curled up on the sofa, his head in Lance’s lap. Lance absentmindedly played with Justin’s curls, watching Joey pace and mutter to himself. A doctor came hurrying out of a set of swinging doors, looking around the waiting room. Joey walked over. “You looking for someone.”

“Yes. I have a young man back here…”

“Dark hair, blue eyes, recently had the shit kicked outta him?” Joey asked bluntly. The doctor smiled.

“That would be him. You’re a relative?”

“I’m his boyfriend, and those are his friends,” Joey said, pointing to Lance and Justin. “What’s going on?”

“Let’s go back here, shall we?” The doctor walked back through the doors. Justin, Joey and Lance followed him. He went into a tiny office. “I won’t lie to you…he was roughed up pretty bad.”

“Was he…did they…” Lance tried to ask.

“Was he abused sexually? No. Nothing like that. They satisfied themselves by simply hurting him very badly. I think he has a broken wrist, some broken ribs.”

“That’s not too bad,” Justin said hopefully.

“What I’m worried about is his mental state. He’s not in a coma, yet he won’t open his eyes. He responds to stimuli…but he won’t speak. I still only know that his name is JC. The man who brought him in told us that…the nurse took down the rest of his information from his wallet.”

“Jesus,” Joey said weakly.

“Are you talking brain damage?” Lance asked.

“No. It’s more…emotional. This young man is choosing to just lay there and ignore everyone.”

“Can we see him? Can HE see him?” Justin pointed to Joey.

The doctor looked at him for a long moment. “Five minutes. He needs his rest.”

“Right,” Joey promised. He hugged Lance and Justin. “I’ll be right back, guys.”

Joey followed the doctor into the small room where they had moved JC. JC was on the bed, hooked up to a few IVs. Joey sat down on a chair near the bed. “Five minutes,” the doctor reminded him. Joey nodded and the doctor left the room.

“Josh,” Joey whispered, and JC’s eyelids fluttered. The blue eyes did not open, however. “It’s me, baby…I love you so much.” Joey reached up to caress the battered face. “I wanna know who did this to you, Josh. I wanna hurt them like they hurt you. I couldn’t protect you. All those months I was there for you…now you were just miles from home and I couldn’t keep you safe.” Joey sniffled. He picked up JC’s good hand and kissed the palm. “I love you, Josh. Remember that, okay?” Joey studied JC’s face for a long time. “I swear to you…I will always be there for you…there’s nothing I won’t do.” Joey wiped at his eyes. “I promise you…all my life I will live for you, we will make it through…forever, we will be…together…you and me. When I hold you, nothing can compare…with all of my heart, you know I’ll always be, right there.” Joey kissed JC’s hand once more. “I believe in us…nothing else could ever mean so much…you’re the one I trust. Our time has come, we’re not two people now, we are one, you’re second to none…Forever, we will be…together, a family…the more I get to know you…nothing can compare, with all of my heart you know I’ll always be, right there…” Joey’s voice faltered and he lay his head on the bed next to JC’s hand, occasionally kissing the slender fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

DIZZY  
Fourteen

 

The three friends spent the night in the waiting room. The hospital was incredibly busy, or else the nurses would have tried to find them a small space to sleep in. The nurses were already in love with Justin, and they were so touched by Joey’s concern that they let him in to watch JC sleep as often as they could. Joey finally dozed off on a chair by the window. Justin and Lance curled up like two kittens on a sofa.

“Excuse me.” A nurse put her hand on Joey’s shoulder. He awakened instantly.

“Yes?”

“Your friend is awake. The doctor is examining him now, but you can go in soon.” She smiled at the joy in Joey’s eyes.

“God…what time is it?” Joey yawned and stretched, his body aching from the position he had been sleeping in.

“Eight in the morning,” she told him. “There’s a nurse’s lounge down the hall and to the right…why don’t you go in there and clean up a bit?”

“Thank you,” Joey said gratefully, following her directions. He went into the tiny lounge and washed his face, then combed his hair and took a few deep breaths. As he returned to the waiting area, Lance and Justin were slowly waking up.

“Right this way,” the nurse said, motioning to Joey. She looked at Justin and Lance. “I’ll send for you two in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Lance said, yawning so big it almost cracked his head in two.

Joey followed the nurse to the room where JC was being taken care of. He peeked in the door. JC was looking towards the window, but he turned his head when the door opened. “Hey,” Joey said softly. JC blinked his blue eyes, saying nothing. “It’s great to see you awake, babe,” Joey continued, sitting by the bed. He touched a bruise on JC’s cheek, then picked up JC’s hand. JC swallowed hard, then blinked harder. He licked his lips. “Don’t talk if you don’t want to,” Joey said quickly. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Joey...I...I’m sorry,” JC said, and tears streamed down his face.

“Babe, no...don’t cry. It wasn’t your fault.” Joey stroked JC’s hair. “It’s not. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I deserved it,” JC whispered, sniffling. Joey stared at him. “I heard you singing last night, Joe. How can you love me so much?”

“I just do, Josh,” Joey said softly.

“Can we come in?” Justin poked his head in the door. Joey looked at JC, who nodded.

“Yeah, come on in, guys,” Joey said. Lance followed Justin in the room.

“Hey, Jayce,” Lance said softly. “Glad to see you up and moving.”

“Well, I’m up, but not exactly moving,” JC said. He shifted and winced.

“Easy, Josh,” Joey said, placing a hand on JC’s arm.

“When can I get outta here?” JC demanded. The friends looked at each other.

“Josh, they wanna keep an eye on you. You were attacked. The police want to talk to you,” Joey said. “You’ll be here a few days. You have broken ribs and a broken wrist.”

“I hate hospitals,” JC said savagely. “I hate everything they mean.”

“Well, if you cooperate, I bet they’ll let you out sooner than you think,” Justin said.

“Do you want me to call the studio for you?” Joey asked JC. JC’s eyes widened.

“Oh, fuck, that’s right. We never called our jobs!” Justin realized.

“Shit...I didn’t even think about it. I was too worried about JC!” Lance said. “I have everyone’s work number in my wallet. I’ll go call.” He gave JC a smile. “Hang in there, Jayce.”  
“Right,” JC said weakly.

As Lance left the room, a nurse came in, carrying a tray. “The doctor had us bring you some breakfast, Mr. Chasez,” the nurse said cheerfully, pronouncing the ‘z’ at the end of JC’s name.

“That’s Cha-say, and I’m not hungry,” JC snapped.

“C’mon, Mr. Chasez,” the nurse said, making sure to say his name correctly. “We need our breakfast.”

“Then YOU eat it,” JC said. He closed his mouth and looked at the window.

“Leave it,” Joey told her. She nodded and slammed the tray onto the table. After she left the room, Justin looked at Joey.

“I’m gonna go look for Lance. See you later, JC.”

“Bye,” JC said, staring out the window.

Joey watched Justin leave. “JC, don’t do this again.”

“I’m not hungry, Joey, okay? Leave me alone!” JC said angrily.

Joey counted to ten before he spoke. “Josh, you ‘haven’t been hungry’ for a few days now.”

“And I’m still not hungry. Let it go,” JC said. “If you don’t like it, leave.”

 

Lance called his own office, then Justin’s work. The phone rang seven times at the studio before someone answered. “R and M Studios,” a voice snapped.

“Yes, this is Lance Bass. I’m calling on behalf of JC Chasez?”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. You see, there was...well...he won’t be able to make it in today. Or the rest of the week,” Lance said.

“That’s fine. That’s wonderful. Actually, you tell him not to bother coming back. Ever.”

“What?” Lance gasped. Justin walked up to him, a concerned look on his face. “Just because he needs some sick leave?”

“No. Because he didn’t do what he was told. And you can tell his little friend to forget the record deal.” The man hung up, and Lance stared at the receiver in his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

DIZZY  
Fifteen

 

Lance slowly hung up the phone. “What’s going on?” Justin asked.

“JC just got fired,” Lance whispered. Justin stared at him.

“Because he called off?”

“No…something else but the guy didn’t say what.” Lance looked at Justin, and Justin saw it in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Justin.”

“Fuck.” Justin briefly closed his eyes, and Lance saw his hands clench into fists. “Oh, well. The important thing is that JC’s gonna get better.”

“I hope,” Lance said, sighing. “His eyes, did you notice?”

“You mean the fact that they looked dead?” Justin said bluntly. Lance nodded. “Yeah, I noticed.” Justin put an arm around Lance. “Let’s go say goodbye, then go home and get some sleep. Maybe we can convince Joey to come along.”

They walked back to the room. When they opened the door and went in, it was obvious that JC and Joey were having some sort of fight. “Everything okay in here?” Lance asked.

“I’m not hungry, and Joey has decided it’s a life-threatening issue,” JC said, rolling his eyes.

“With your history, it IS,” Joey snapped.

“God, will you quit being my dad for five minutes?” JC growled. Lance and Justin stared at him. They had NEVER heard JC raise his voice to Joey, and they had also never heard him be anything but sweet to him.

“Uh, Joe…me and Lance were gonna go home and sleep for a few hours. Why don’t you come along?” Justin suggested. “You know that JC’s fine…and maybe he just needs some rest.”

“Fine,” Joey said, looking down at the man in the bed. “You know I love you, right, Josh?”

JC’s face softened slightly as he looked up into Joey’s face. “Yes, I know, Joe. I don’t know why, but I know you do.”

“So, I’ll come back in a few hours. Anything you want from home?” Joey asked.

“My notebook and a pen. Oh, and a pair of sweats and a tshirt. I hate this damn thing.” JC plucked at the hospital gown.

“Okay.” Joey bent down and kissed JC’s forehead. “Love you.”

“You, too,” JC whispered. He smiled at Lance and Justin, then looked out the window.

“Joey, there’s something you should know,” Lance said as they went out to the car.

“What?”

“JC got fired.”

“He what?” Joey gasped.

“When I called…they told me he shouldn’t come back, and that…that Justin could forget the record deal.” Lance looked away from the pain on Justin’s face.

“Can they do that?”

“I don’t think it’s because he called in sick, Joe. Something else is going on,” Lance said.

“I just KNEW that Mickey guy was a weasel,” Joey growled.

“Worry about that later, Joe,” Lance said, giving him a half-hug. “We need to get JC home and well. I can borrow money from Eve or my mom or something to get us by.”

“No…” Joey said. “Let me make a few calls home. My mom and dad have always offered to give me money when I needed it, but usually I was too stubborn to take it. Now’s the time for me to be selfish.”

 

“Mr. Chasez…do you mind if we talk for a few minutes?” A policeman poked his head into the room.

“No,” JC said, sitting up in bed.

“I’m Officer Fortney…I want to take your statement about what happened in the alley.” The policeman sat on a chair near the bed.

“What happened? Basically I was attacked and left to lay there in the garbage,” JC said wearily.

“Did you see your attackers?”

JC closed his eyes and imagined Mark’s angry face above him. He then imagined the way Joey would react if he knew who had done this. He’d freak, and then he’d be in jail or back in the hospital. “No,” he lied. “I didn’t see their faces.”


	16. Chapter 16

DIZZY  
Sixteen

 

Joey came downstairs, rubbing at his eyes. Justin looked up from his bowl of ice cream. “I thought you were gonna take a nap,” Joey said.

“I was. But I got a craving for ice cream first. Lance is out like a light.”

Joey sat down next to Justin at the table. “Thanks for being there for us. You guys kept me sane.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a rough job, but someone has to do it,” Justin said with a grin. Joey gave him a tiny smile in return. “So, I guess you called your parents.”

“Yes. And they were great, of course.” Joey closed his eyes and tears slipped down his cheeks. “God, why did I spend so many years being so awful to them?”

“Because you were their sons, and sons are put on this earth to torment their parents. Trust me,” Justin said, trying to get Joey to smile again. It didn’t work. “Joey, go to bed, okay? Jayce is gonna be fine.”

“He’s not fine. Something’s wrong. He’s totally tuning me out…he never does that,” Joey whispered. He stood. “But I will go get some sleep. Good night, Justin.”

“Night, Joe,” Justin said. He watched Joey walk out of the kitchen.

 

The doctors told them the next morning that they wanted to keep JC in the hospital for a week, for observation. Physically he was on the mend, but his mental state was a different story. They had a psychologist visit him every day, but he refused to move out of the emotional slump he was in. He all but refused to eat, and it was only after a tearful plea from Joey on the third day that he took a few slurps of soup. It was the hospital all over again, and Joey was frantic with worry.

Lance and Justin had to go back to work, but Joey spent most of his time at the hospital. JC kept telling him to go home and work on the house, but Joey refused. It was only after JC actually screamed at him one day and brought the nurses running that Joey finally agreed to go home for a while.

The phone was ringing as Joey entered the house, and he angrily wiped away more tears as he answered it. “Hello?” He said almost angrily.

“Joey?” A female voice said uncertainly.

“Kelly?” Joey sat down hard. “Um, hi. How are you? Is something wrong with Brianna?”

“No…she’s fine, Joey. I just…I wanted to talk to you.” Joey’s ex-girlfriend paused. “How are things with you?”

“Fine,” Joey lied. “JC’s been sick, but otherwise we’re all great.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“How about you?”

“We’re fine. Getting by, you know.” He heard her take a deep breath. “I thought maybe next month you’d like to have Brianna for a few days.”

“You’d bring her down here?” Joey gasped.

“Remember my friend Bobbie? She’s moved to Florida, and I thought I could come down to you, drop Brianna off, and then go to visit Bobbie for a little bit. Then I could swing back up to get Bri.”

“Kel…” Joey closed his eyes. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I DO know, Joey. And although I don’t approve of the lifestyle you’ve chosen…” Kelly stopped talking. “No. That’s not it at all. I’m still jealous. I want you for myself. You’re the father of my child, and I love you.”

“Kelly…”

“But I know you’re meant to be with this JC of yours. You don’t want me the same way.”

“I DO love you, Kelly.”

“But you’re not IN love with me. And I need to accept that. And just because you’re a few states away does not mean I should keep you from getting to know your daughter.”

“Well…” Joey thought for a moment. “Things are kinda crazy around here. I’m still working on the house and everything. Why don’t I call you back in like two or three weeks, and we can make things more definite?”

“That sounds fine.”

“Thanks, Kel.”

“Goodbye, Joey.”

Joey stared at the phone in his hand and sighed as he hung it up.

 

“Aren’t you glad to be coming home?” Justin asked JC as the nurse wheeled JC down the corridor.

“You don’t know,” JC grumbled. “I miss my bed, I miss my notebooks and my stuff.”

“Don’t you miss us?” Justin asked lightly. JC looked up at him.

“Of course,” JC said. “That’s a given.”

“Good. I thought I took off work for nothing,” Justin said, grinning down at him.

“Okay. You’re all signed out, Josh,” Joey said, meeting up with them at the front door.

“Thank you,” JC said politely to the nurse as he stepped out of the wheelchair.

“You just take care of yourself, Mr. Chasez,” the nurse said, winking at him. “Go home and eat a nice home-cooked meal.”

“Whatever,” JC mumbled, but he got into the car.

 

“How is he?” Lance asked Justin as soon as he got home.

“He’s upstairs sleeping right now. He says his wrist isn’t bothering him as much, but, God, Lance…he’s being a real prick to Joey.”

“What?” Lance asked, thunderstruck.

“Yeah. Joey’s just trying to be nice to him, you know, and JC just snaps at him and bitches at him. It shows how much Joey loves him…if it was one of us, he would go medieval on our asses.”

“Shit,” Lance said, running a hand through his short hair. “Where’s Joey?”

“Working on the shed. I think he needed to be alone, and if he worked out there, the sound wouldn’t waken JC.” Justin kissed Lance’s nose. “Go take a shower and unwind, babe. I gotta make a call.”

“Okay.” Lance wearily went up the steps.

Justin went into the kitchen and stared at the phone for a long moment. Then he pulled Lance’s small black address book from the back pocket of his jeans and opened it. He found the number he was looking for, and dialed.


	17. Chapter 17

DIZZY  
Seventeen

 

Joey, Lance and Justin were in front of the TV watching a baseball game when Justin said, “I, uh, invited someone to visit.”

Joey didn’t look away from the screen. JC was finally asleep, and this was the first moment’s peace that he had allowed himself all day. “You think this is the best time for that?”

“Yeah, babe. Maybe you shoulda thought this through before…”

“It’s Chris.” Justin gave Lance a look as he interrupted him.

“Chris?” Joey looked at Justin. “Chris who?”

“Chris Kirkpatrick. DOCTOR Kirkpatrick,” Justin said, then closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure quite how Joey would take this interference into his dealings with JC.

“Why?” Joey asked quietly.

“Joey, I love you like a brother. You’re the man I want to be when I finally grow up, even though you’re only four years older than me. I hate the way JC is treating you. Something’s not right with him.”

“That’s right, Justin. He was fucking beat up. Would YOU be okay?” Joey cracked his knuckles. “Want me to kick the shit outta you and see how right YOU are?”

“Joey, don’t,” Lance said quickly. “Justin, I didn’t even know you had Chris’ number.”

“I didn’t.” Justin blushed slightly. “I grabbed your address book and found it. Joey, I only want to help.”

“Then leave us alone,” Joey snapped. Justin got off the sofa and knelt in front of Joey’s chair.

“Joe…listen to me. JC’s hurting. He needs help. And I think it goes a lot further than the whole attack thing. He’s not eating again. You know that won’t be temporary. Chris helped JC before, Joe. Maybe he can help again. I don’t know about you, but I feel pretty helpless watching him this way. He was doing so well. We all were. Now you’re miserable and worried, and JC is a flaming bitch.” Justin bit his bottom lip.

“I want to help him,” Joey whispered. “I couldn’t protect him.”

Lance was on his feet in an instant, joining Justin on the floor. “Joe, please don’t tell me you blame this on yourself!” Lance gasped.

“It’s my job to protect him from losers like that. Someone like that put him in the hospital in the first place.” Joey blinked hard. “I couldn’t protect him.”

“Joey…your guilt only makes your temper worse,” Lance said softly. “None of us blame you. And I’m sure JC doesn’t blame you. He loves you.”

“I hope so,” Joey whispered. He looked at Justin. “I know you were just trying to help, Justin. Thank you. When does Chris get here?”

“He said he has vacation time coming…he’ll be here in three days.”

 

They told JC that Chris was in desperate need of a vacation, and that he had called Lance and asked to come visit. JC thought it kind of odd that a doctor would want to vacation with ex-patients, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t say much at all, to anyone. When Justin and Lance gently told him that he had lost his job, he turned pale and headed for the bathroom. When he came back out, he apologized and asked what he could do to find another job. Joey convinced him to take it easy and relax at home with him for a few weeks, explaining that his parents had sent him money from his savings account in New York to help them out if they needed it. It amazed Joey how quickly the lies could slip from his mouth, but if he needed to lie to protect JC, he’d lie.

“I cannot believe how relieved I am that he’s coming,” Lance said to Justin as they waited in the airport for Chris’ flight. “I just get this feeling that he’ll make it all better.”

“He can,” Justin said, rubbing Lance’s back. “He’s a good doctor. He saved us all.”

“Yeah, but it’s amazing what the love of a good man can do for your sanity,” Lance teased gently, and Justin blushed.

“Oh, look. The lovebirds,” a voice behind them said quietly. They turned to see Chris behind them. His dark hair was much longer, and done into a pile of cornrowed braids.

“Um, Chris? How drunk were you and who the hell hates you so bad to do that to your hair?” Justin asked.

“I like my hair,” Chris said defensively, running a hand over the mop of braids. “Hello to you, too, Curly. Like you have room to talk about a hair don’t.” He ran his hand through Justin’s curls. Justin ducked out of the way.

“Hey, Chris.” He briefly hugged Chris, then released him.

“You look like shit,” Chris said to Lance. Lance’s mouth opened and closed. “Hey, I’m no longer your doctor. I can be however I want around you.” Chris’ smile faded. “Seriously, Lance. Your eyes are just…sad.”

“It’s been a sad couple of weeks,” Lance said. “We need all the help you can give us.”

“How’s Joey been?” Chris asked as they went for his luggage.

“Really good, considering,” Justin replied. “He hasn’t freaked out on anyone TOO bad, which is surprising, since JC has been a dickhead lately.”

“Justin,” Lance said in a warning tone.

“He has! I mean, I totally expect him to hate the world right now…but Joey? He doesn’t need to treat Joey that way. Joey only wants to love him and take care of him, and JC’s been acting like he doesn’t want it.”

“Does Joey know who attacked JC?” Chris asked.

“No. JC says he doesn’t know, either. I have a feeling he DOES know…but he won’t tell because of Joey. He knows Joey will go kick the ass or asses of whoever did this…and then he’ll be taken away from us.” Lance sighed. “Things were going so well.”

“They will again, dude.” Chris gave Lance a hug. “I’ll do my damndest to help.”


	18. Chapter 18

DIZZY  
Eighteen

 

“Look what the cat dragged in!” Joey said, hurrying out to greet Chris. “Man…what the hell happened to your hair?”

“What is it with everyone and my hair?” Chris grumbled, hugging Joey. “What kind of bumfucked Egypt is this? I assure you, in the big city, this hair is IT!”

“I’m not sure what “it” is, but that hair is probably “it” for sure,” Justin teased, and Chris pretended to hit him.

JC stood in the doorway of the farmhouse. “Hi, Chris.”

“Joshua Chasez.” Chris walked over and carefully hugged JC. “Looks like someone ran you over. Were you trying to run away again? Joey, if the boy wants to leave you, let him go, dude!”

“I don’t want to leave him,” JC whispered. He looked at Joey with an expression that poured out gallons of love, then turned and went into the house. “Lemme show you your room, Chris. You’re next to Lance and Justin.”

“Wonderful. Now I can be kept up late by chirping bugs AND horndog men.” Chris followed JC into the house.

“We are NOT horndog men,” Justin protested.

“Not lately, anyway,” Lance grumbled quietly, but Joey heard him. He grabbed Lance by the arm and pulled him back.

“Is everything okay between you two?” Joey asked.

“Yeah, fine.” Lance ran a hand through his hair. “We’re just a little stressed out, that’s all. Not much happening in the bedroom.”

“I’m sorry,” Joey said softly.

“Joey, knock it off. It’s not your fault.” Lance smiled. “And I’m sure things will only get better with Chris here.”

“I hope so,” Joey sighed. “It’s not like it can get worse.”

Lance put a hand on his arm. “Joey, JC’s been through a lot.”

“I know, Lance, but in the past he’s ALWAYS been able to talk about it. He’s totally closed down now, and I can’t get through.”

“I think that’s why Justin called Chris,” Lance said. “Chris can get through when no one else can…he’s done it with all of us, and I bet he can do it again.”

 

They got Chris settled in, talking and laughing as he unpacked. JC sat on the bed, watching Chris with a curious expression, as if he really didn’t believe that Chris was there for only a vacation.

“So, Chris, were you lucky enough to find someone to put up with you yet?” Joey asked, sitting next to JC on the bed. He placed a hand on JC’s knee and felt him flinch before relaxing.

“Ha ha ha, Fatone. I’m beginning to seriously doubt Josh’s sanity, putting up with you like he does,” Chris said, smiling at JC. JC surprised Joey by putting a hand over Joey’s hand on his knee.

“It’s easy to put up with Joey.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Chris said. He blushed a little as he folded his shorts and put them in a drawer. “I AM seeing someone, thank you very much. Have been for about a month now.”

“Oooh…” Justin said, grinning. “What’s her name?”

“Tammi.”

“Tammi and Chrissy sitting in a tree…” Justin sang. Chris threw a sock at his head.

“It’s not like that. She’s…she’s awesome. She works in the financial office of the hospital, and we met at this hospital shindig we were required to go to.”

“She sounds great, Chris,” Lance said.

“Yeah.” Chris blushed again. “She is.”

“Hey…I forgot. My mom and dad invited us all over for dinner tonight, because of Chris being here and all,” Lance said suddenly. “That okay with everyone?”

“I LOVE your mom’s cooking. That’s definitely okay with me,” Joey said. Justin nodded, as did Chris. “What do you think, Jayce?”

“Sounds fine,” JC said quietly. Joey sighed and got up.

“I’m gonna work outside for a bit. I’ll see you all later.” Joey left the room, his shoulders drooping slightly. JC watched him walk away and sighed.

“You okay, Jayce?” Lance asked gently.

“Sure. I’m fine.” He stood and smiled at Chris. “It’s nice to see you here, Chris. I’m gonna go lay down, I think.” JC left the room. Chris looked at Lance and Justin.

“Why don’t you guys go for a walk or something until dinner? Get some unstressed alone time,” he suggested. “I’m gonna go try and talk to JC for a bit.”

“A walk sounds nice,” Justin said with a sigh. “Lemme get my sneakers on, Lance.”

Lance watched Justin leave the room. “You think you can help him?”

“I’ve only been here a few minutes, Lance,” Chris teased gently. “But I’ll try. That’s all I can do.”

Chris finished his unpacking and walked out of his room. He heard the downstairs door slam shut, and he knew Lance and Justin were off on their walk. He knocked on the door that he knew was Joey and JC’s, and he heard a quiet “Come in.”

JC was sitting on the floor, leaning on a windowsill. “I thought you were gonna lay down, but I decided to take a chance and knock,” Chris said, sitting down by JC on the floor.

“I wasn’t as tired as I thought,” JC said. He watched Joey struggle with a long piece of lumber.

“Man, he’s really working his ass off out here, isn’t he?” Chris asked.

“Yes,” JC said proudly. “You wouldn’t believe the repairs he’s made in the short time we’ve been living here.”

“This is a great house,” Chris agreed. “And what a view.”

“Yeah,” JC said, sighing contentedly. “Justin pointed it out to us and insisted we take this room. Look at the meadow. And there are horses there.” JC pointed.

“Sounds like a dream come true for you, huh, Josh?” Chris asked softly. JC shrugged. “Did I hear that you had a job in a music studio?”

JC’s blue eyes shut down. “I did, but I quit. I…uh…didn’t get along with one of my bosses.”

Chris knew full well from Lance that JC had been fired from his job the day after the attack. He wondered what would make JC lie. “So you’re just gonna take off for a bit?”

“Yeah…Joey had some savings sent down from New York, so I’m gonna just take it easy for a few weeks.”

“I understand that,” Chris said, stretching and groaning. “I SO needed time off. As you can imagine, I get pretty stressed out, doing what I do.”

“What made you decide to be a doctor?” JC asked, turning away from the window.

“Well…I knew I didn’t want to actually be a doctor doctor, you know. The mind always has intrigued me, maybe because I’m always half out of my own mind.” JC chuckled and Chris smiled. “I just wanted to help people. And not in the normal “come lay on my sofa and let me charge you way too much money” kinda way. And I like working with younger people.”

“Isn’t it hard, watching and hearing the stories?” JC asked.

“It does hurt sometimes, because no matter how hard I try, I end up becoming personally involved with each and every patient in my care. For example, remember AJ McLean? He’s in prison now.”

“Oh, no,” JC whispered.

“Yep. He just couldn’t keep from screwing up…and there was nothing I could do about it. Nick Carter’s doing better…I got a letter from him just last week. He moved in with his older half-sister, Ginger, and he has a job and is going back to school. Stories like his, and stories like yours and Justin’s and Lance’s and Joey’s…that’s what keep me going when it gets rough.”

“But you want to help them, even when they seem helpless?” JC persisted. “Like AJ…you knew he was a bad apple from the beginning.”

“My job isn’t to judge, Josh,” Chris said softly. “My job is to help.” JC nodded thoughtfully. “And now my job is to get a few minutes of sleep. I’ll talk to you later.” Chris left the room and JC turned back to the window.


	19. Chapter 19

DIZZY  
Nineteen

 

“Let’s go this way.” Justin grabbed Lance’s hand in his own and lightly tugged Lance until he went in the direction he wanted. “I walked down here a few days ago…there’s a really pretty stream.”

“This is so nice,” Lance said, inhaling deeply. “I love days like this.”

“I love experiencing days like this with you,” Justin said, leaning over to kiss Lance’s nose.

“Chris was right. We needed some unstressed alone time.” Lance stroked the back of Justin’s hand with his thumb. “I feel like this whole thing with Joey and JC is controlling our lives.”

“It is, but that’s what friends are for.” Justin picked his way down the trail, carefully leading Lance around rocks and dips in the ground.

“I’m sorry, Justin,” Lance said softly. Justin stopped walking. He turned around and watched the sunlight bounce off the green of Lance’s eyes.

“For what?”

“The whole singing thing. That it fell through.”

Justin shrugged. “Like I really thought anything would come of it. I mean, really, Lance.” Justin shook his head and laughed. “I’m happy right where I am. You’ll be able to go back to school in the fall because of the money I’ve helped earn, and that makes me feel good.”

“You’re amazing,” Lance said.

“You wanna see amazing?” Justin led him around a bend in the path. “Look at that.”

“Oh, wow,” Lance whispered, looking at the shaded area they walked into. Large trees covered part of the small stream, while on the other bank the ground was bathed in sunlight. “This is gorgeous.”

“I thought so, too. Sun or shade?”

Lance loved the way Justin’s curls seemed to shine golden in the sun, so he said, “Sun.” Justin took a flying leap across the short stream and Lance laughed. “That was a little much for a three foot-wide stream, wasn’t it?”

“I felt like jumping.”

“You’re adorable.” Lance hopped over the stream and sat down on the warm grass. “Let’s just move here.”

“Okay.” Justin sat down and laid back. Lance laid down as well, placing his head on Justin’s chest. “We’ll eat grass or worms or something…and I could fish.”

“You know how to fish?”

“Yes. I’m not totally worthless,” Justin told him.

“You’re not worthless at all,” Lance said. “I’m just surprised.”

“You could design us a hut or something, and I’d keep us fed. You’d just have to look after things at the hut, and every night I’d come home with dinner,” Justin fantasized, sighing.

“And then I’d reward you,” Lance decided.

“Reward?” Justin said weakly as Lance’s fingers quickly unzipped Justin’s jeans.

“Reward,” Lance murmured, sliding Justin’s cock through the flap of his boxers.

“Oh, fuck…” Justin gasped, arching up. Lance held Justin’s hips down on the grass as he began to lick.

“Because every good hunter deserves a reward,” he whispered, sucking hard and fast.

“Fuck yes…oh, Lance…been too fucking long…” Justin moaned.

“I want you…oh, please, Justin,” Lance begged, moving up to kiss Justin. Justin sucked at Lance’s bottom lip, biting down.

“Anything you want,” Justin mumbled against Lance’s mouth. Lance stood and quickly stripped off his clothing. Justin watched him, sighing. Lance was beautiful. Lance tugged at Justin’s jeans, then carefully spread them out under Justin’s backside. Lance took Justin into his mouth once more and Justin yelped.

“Be as loud as you want, baby. No one can hear us,” Lance reminded him. He then straddled Justin’s waist and began to slide down slowly. Saliva was better than no lubricant at all, but it was still tight.

“Oh…Lance…so good…hot…fuck, yes…” Justin grunted, trying not to move so he wouldn’t hurt Lance.

“Yes, baby…” Lance breathed, moving all the way down.

“Are you okay?”

“Better than okay…” Lance began to slowly move up and down, and Justin grabbed at handfuls of grass.

“So good…Lance, I love you…” Justin panted. He moaned as Lance began to slowly stroke himself.

“Justin…love you…” Lance gasped, throwing his head back. He stroked harder, and the sight of the way he was riding Justin’s cock was enough to throw Justin over the edge.

“Oh…baby…” Justin yelled, cumming up into Lance. He didn’t move, allowing Lance to stroke himself to orgasm.

Lance rolled off of Justin, laying beside him on the grass. “Okay…we can never wait that long again.”

“Or maybe we SHOULD,” Justin panted. “Look how good it was.”

“It’s always that good for me,” Lance said shyly.

“For me, too, Lance, but…damn…” Justin said weakly, and Lance chuckled.

 

When Justin and Lance finally made it back to the house, Chris was outside talking to Joey. He helped Joey move some pieces of wood into place, talking in an animated fashion.

“Maybe they’ll know,” Joey said, motioning to the approaching couple. He did a double-take as he looked at Justin’s flushed face and kiss-stung lips. He gave Lance an amused look. Lance blushed.

“Know what?” Justin asked.

“Do you guys know who owns that farm over there?” Chris waved his hand. “The one with the horses?”

Justin shook his head. “I think my mom might know them. I know she mentioned them at dinner the one night. You can ask her tonight,” Lance suggested.

“Cool.” Chris said nothing more, just returned to the house. Justin, Joey and Lance looked at each other.

“Do we really WANT to know?” Joey asked, and Justin and Lance shook their heads as one.


	20. Chapter 20

DIZZY  
Twenty

 

“Dr. Kirkpatrick, how nice to see you again,” Diane Bass said, shaking the hand Chris held out. “Thanks so much for all you did for James.”

“It’s my job, Mrs. Bass. He’s a great guy.” Chris gave his best professional smile, ignoring the rolling eyes Lance was giving him. “Please, call me Chris. I’m on vacation.”

“Then you must call me Diane, and my husband is Jim,” Diane said. “Speaking of vacations, I was surprised to hear you were staying with the boys for a while.”

“Mama,” Lance said, annoyed. “We’re not six.”

“You’ll always be my baby boy,” she told him. “You can’t change that.”

“Unfortunately,” Lance grumbled. Diane made a face but kissed his cheek anyway.

“Hello, Justin.” Diane kissed his cheek as well, causing him to blush in surprise. Lance’s parents were always polite to him, but he knew they still had a hard time dealing with the fact that their son had a boyfriend. “Joey…Joshua.” Diane did a double take as she looked at JC. “Well…I guess you’re looking better.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am,” JC said softly, hiding behind Joey slightly. Even though Lance’s parents had been told the truth about the attack, he still felt uncomfortable with the bruising that remained on his face.

“Let’s get a good home-cooked meal into that non-existent stomach of yours, Joshua.” Diane headed for the kitchen. “Jim’s out back, if you boys want to go out and talk to him.”

“Oh, yeah, I wanna talk to him about last night’s game,” Justin said eagerly. Joey followed him onto the back porch.

“I’ll help you in the kitchen, Diane,” Chris said, going into the kitchen.

JC slowly wandered around the living room, looking at the pictures of Lance that hung on the wall. Baby Lance turned into Toddler Lance, who turned into School Lance, who turned into Teenage Lance. “Oh, please, Jayce, don’t even look at those,” Lance moaned. “I looked like such a GIRL.”

“You were cute,” JC said quietly. He stood in front of a picture of Lance when he was about two years old. “Have you seen pictures of Joey’s daughter? She’s adorable.”

“Yeah, she’s cute. Definitely cuter than I was,” Lance said with a laugh.

“Do you think that Joey would still be in New York if it wasn’t for me?” JC said softly.

Lance spun JC around by one shoulder. “JC, knock it off!” Lance hissed. “Joey loves you so damn much. You didn’t see him when they brought you into the hospital. He was a fucking wreck. Joey is in love with you and it’s YOU he wants to be with. And don’t go thinking you just ‘turned’ him bisexual or something, because that’s not how it works.”

“I just…he should be with his daughter,” JC sighed, looking back at the picture.

“He will be. Kelly’s bringing her down next month. You heard him say that. And he wants to share her with you.” Lance’s eyes narrowed as he said the thing that he’d wanted to say ever since the attack. “You need to open up to him again, JC. You’re pushing him away. Even if he loves you, he’s only human. You’re hurting him…is that what you really want?” He knew the words were hateful, but JC needed to hear them.

Lance left JC standing in the living room and went into the kitchen. Chris was folding up a piece of paper and shoving it in the back pocket of his jeans. “Okay…what can I do?”

“Set the table.” Diane pointed to a cupboard. “Dishes are in there. There are seven of us.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Chris went to the cupboard. Lance entered the room and went to the silverware drawer.

“How is Joshua, really?” Diane asked Lance. Lance looked at Chris, who slightly shook his head.

“Fine, Mama. Just recuperating, you know. He was put through a lot.”

“I’m glad he has your friend Joey. He seems like a nice man.”

“He IS, Mama. And you need to come to the house and see everything he’s done there.”

“I keep telling Jim to go over and help him on his days off, but he keeps finding excuses not to.”

“Don’t push Dad, Mama. He’s dealing with this as best he can,” Lance said softly.

“Right,” Diane said, turning back to the roast she was getting out of the oven.

“Did I tell you that Joey’s daughter might be with us for a little bit next month?” Lance asked, changing the subject. “Kelly, Joey’s ex, has a friend in Florida, and she’ll drop Brianna off on the way down if everything works out.”

“That’s wonderful for Joey…but do you think the four of you can take care of a baby?”

“I’m sure we can keep from killing it,” Lance said, amused. “It’s not a houseplant or anything.”

“You’re a smartmouth,” she said, carrying the roast into the dining room. Lance looked at Chris.

“Even though he wasn’t here, it’s not good for JC to think we’re talking about him behind his back,” Chris said in answer to Lance’s unanswered question. Diane breezed back through the kitchen to call the others to dinner. Chris and Lance went in to finish setting the table.

 

“Morning,” JC said sleepily, falling onto a kitchen chair the next morning. “You’re just getting up?”

“It’s vacation, baby. I don’t get up before eleven on vacation days.” Chris ruffled JC’s hair as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “I guess Lance and Justin are off to work. Joey’s out making a mess by the shed. I think he’s having WAY too much fun out there for me to offer to help.” Chris sat back down. “Besides, I had plans for us, if you’re interested.”

“For us?”

“Wake up, then go shower. Get dressed in clothes you won’t mind ruining. Long pants, comfy old shoes. Understand?”

“Um…” JC was confused.

“I know. You’re still half-asleep. Just remember these things. Wake up. Shower. Clothes. Comfy.” Chris patted JC’s shoulder on the way past his chair.

JC was awake, showered and dressed an hour later. Chris was reading the newspaper when JC came back downstairs. “How’s this?” JC wore an old blue tshirt and faded jeans. Chris was amazed at how skinny JC was. It was almost as bad as it had been when JC came to the hospital.

“Fine. I’ll tell Joey where we’re going.” Chris hurried out the back door and came back in with Joey on his heels.

“Have a good time,” Joey said, kissing JC gently. He ran his hand through JC’s soft hair. “I love you…be careful.”

“I will…I…I love you, too, Joe.” JC gave Joey a hug, then followed Chris out of the house. “Where are we going?”

“Within walking distance,” Chris said, setting off at a brisk pace. JC’s long legs easily kept stride.

“Where are we going?” JC asked again.

“God, JC, birthdays must have been NO fun at your house,” Chris said. “You’re horrible with surprises.”

“I just wanna know.”

“You’ll like it. Trust me, okay?”

“Fine,” JC grumbled.

They walked for about a mile, rounding the curve in the road behind their farmhouse. Chris amazed JC by walking up to the neighboring farmhouse and knocking on the door. “Yes?” An old farmer answered the door.

“Mr. Hellier? I’m Christopher Kirkpatrick…we spoke on the phone?”

“Of course. And that’s your friend?”

“Yes, sir.” Chris waved at JC. “That’s Josh. He and his friends bought the house over the hill there.”

“Of course.” Mr. Hellier shook JC’s hand. JC looked thoroughly confused and Mr. Hellier smiled. “You two ready?”

“Uh, I guess,” JC said slowly.

“I picked out my sweetest for ya. Anyone can ride them, and they know the fields and pastures like they know their own bodies.” The man led the way to the stables and JC’s eyes widened.

“What’s going on?”

“Yer friend here offered for you two to exercise a few of my horses. You okay with that?”

JC’s face lit up in the first true smile Chris had seen. “Yes. Oh, yes!”

“Then you better get back here and pick your horse, Josh,” the farmer said. JC practically ran to the stable. He took one look at the first horse and stopped.

“This one. Definitely this one.” He rubbed the light brown face and the horse whinnied. “Hi, there.”

“That’s Lacey. You picked a fine lady, there. Chris, we’ll give you Emerald here. You ever rode before?”

“Once or twice,” Chris said, easily swinging up into the saddle. Mr. Hellier made the adjustments, then helped JC up onto the horse he had chosen.

“You boys have a good time. Stay on the trail, and you’ll be okay.” He lightly swatted at the horses’ backsides and they trotted off down the trail.


	21. Chapter 21

DIZZY  
Twenty-One

 

The horses knew their way down the path, and they practically led themselves. They were older horses, gentle and slow, and Chris enjoyed the fact that he could just look around and soak in their surroundings. He smiled as he looked at JC, who was talking to his horse as if she were a person.

“Watch…there’s a little dip…good girl. You’re such a pretty girl.” JC stroked her neck and played with her mane. “Such a pretty lady.” He looked over his head at Chris. “Chris, this is amazing! How’d you do it?”

“I asked Lance’s mom for the name and number of the owners of this place. You guys should get to know your neighbors, anyway. Mr. Hellier and his wife live here alone. Maybe you guys could look in on them now and then. Last night on the phone, he told me that they have a son, but he lives out in Montana.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” JC said happily.

The horses found their way down to the creek. JC’s horse politely dipped her head and drank, but Chris’ horse wandered right out into the creek. Chris let out a yelp as the horse’s head bowed and Chris almost lost his balance. JC laughed and dismounted to give Lacey a rest.

“Emerald! Come on, boy! Back to the bank. C’mon, boy!” Chris yelled. JC splashed out to rescue him, still laughing.

“C’mon, Emerald. That whiny old man on your back wants to get to dry land,” JC said, putting a hand on the horse’s neck. Emerald immediately stopped drinking and obeyed.

“Wow, Josh. You have a way with animals,” Chris observed, flopping onto the grass.

“They’re so beautiful,” JC said with a sigh. “I wanna see if Lance will let us get a kitten. I love cats.”

“You are a cat,” Chris said, and JC looked at him strangely. “You’re a kitten. You purr when you’re happy, you have the long mane of hair, and you move like a cat. Joey’s a big bear cub…all big and scary, but truly loveable on the inside.”

JC laughed. “Yeah, he is. What about the others?”

“Justin’s a colt. He’s all arms and legs and he always needs to be poking his nose into everything. Lance…well…” Chris thought for a moment.

“Lance is the mother hen,” JC decided. “He looks out for everyone.”

“Yeah, I bet he does,” Chris said, watching JC carefully. JC seemed to be in the mood to talk, and Chris hoped he could get some answers without digging too hard.

“He’s next to youngest, but he acts like the oldest,” JC went on. “We all defer to his opinion…and he’s just so in control, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. He’s a smart kid,” Chris said, picking a blade of grass and placing it between his thumbs. He blew and made it whistle, and Emerald whinnied at him in disgust. “Yeah, all you know how to do is EAT grass, so I don’t even wanna hear it,” Chris snapped at the animal. JC rolled his eyes and lay back, letting the sun bake his face.

“Chris?”

“Hmmm?” Chris asked lazily, laying down as well.

“Remember how you said your job is to listen and not to judge?”

“Yep.”

“If I tell you something…can you promise not to say anything to anyone?”

“Well, technically you’re no longer my patient, so I don’t have the doctor-patient confidentiality thing to obey,” Chris teased.

JC dug through his pockets until he found a nickel. He tossed the nickel at Chris, hitting him in the stomach. “Okay. I’m paying you. Now you’re my doctor.”

“I was only kidding, Josh.” Chris toyed with the coin. “What’s up?”

“Promise me.”

“Fine, Josh, I won’t tell anyone about your secret lust for Justin,” Chris said.

“Chris…”

“Fine. I’m sorry. Totally serious doctor mode here,” Chris promised.

“I cheated on Joey,” JC blurted. Chris’ eyes widened. He couldn’t help it. That was the LAST thing he expected to hear.

“Oh?” Chris replied calmly.

“That’s all you have to say?”

“I’m waiting for the rest of the story.”

“Okay…so I didn’t technically CHEAT on him…but I was going to.” JC sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “If I wouldn’t have been attacked, I probably WOULD have.”

“Wanna tell me more?”

A tear crept down JC’s cheek. “I wasn’t gonna tell anyone…but dammit, Chris, you make it too damn easy to talk to you!”

“Sorry…part of my job,” Chris said, smiling slightly.

“And I need to get it out…I need to explain to someone why I’ve been so awful to Joey. I’m hoping he’ll leave me,” JC whispered.

“Um, Josh? Back up, dude, okay?” Chris said gently. “Start over.”

“I had that job, okay? I loved it. Being around all the singers and writers and musicians…it was like a dream come true. And there were two bosses, Robbie and Mickey. Robbie wasn’t around much, but he was nice. And Mickey was great. He didn’t treat me like some dumb secretary. And one day when Joey and Justin came in, he let Justin sing in one of the studios. He said he liked Justin’s voice and wanted him to sing for Robbie. And Justin and Joey start ranting about my songs and Mickey tells Justin to sing some of them.”

“Sounds great,” Chris commented.

“Yeah. They LOVE Justin, LOVE my songs, and they’re all ready to give him a deal.” JC drew a ragged breath and angrily wiped at his tears. “Then…then Mickey corners me and basically says that Justin doesn’t get a deal if I don’t let him do whatever he wants with me.”

“JC, that’s sexual harassment,” Chris said.

“I KNOW that, Chris. But Justin was so excited. It was a dream come true for him…and if it got my own music out there, then oh well. We’d make money, and I could buy Joey anything he ever wanted, and maybe pay for Kelly and his daughter to move closer to us,” JC said wistfully. “But I chickened out…and I stopped at a bar in town. That’s when I got attacked.”

“Wanna talk about that?”

“No,” JC snapped.

“Okay,” Chris said quickly. “So, no one knows about this, do they?”

“No. They tried to call in sick for me and someone, I presume Mickey, told them I was fired and that Justin could forget his deal. He’s probably really pissed at me.”

“JC…you could totally sue him for this.”

“I don’t want to!” JC almost sobbed. “I DO, but it would all come out then. I can’t let Joey know…that I almost slept with another man. I love him so much, Chris! It would kill him.”

“Joey loves you, Josh. He’d try to understand.”

“His temper…he’d go kill him.”

“Not if you told him not to,” Chris said, and JC thought about that for a long moment. “C’mon. Let’s get these horses back to their home.” Chris stood. “JC, I won’t say anything. I promise your secret is safe with me. But you REALLY should tell Joey, okay? You should tell them all…if only to let Joey know you love him. Because right now, I’m thinking he’s probably starting to doubt that.”


	22. Chapter 22

DIZZY  
Twenty-Two

 

JC was thoughtful as they rode back up to the house. Chris didn’t say anything, allowing JC to process everything that was going on. He knew that even saying the words had been incredibly hard for JC, but it was a very big step in getting JC to open up to the others.

“You and your friends come down here anytime, you understand?” Mr. Hellier told JC. “Any of them ride?”

“I bet Lance probably has once or twice, and maybe Justin. Not Joey, though,” JC said, laughing at the thought of his boyfriend on a horse. “He’s from Brooklyn. Not too many places to ride there.”

Mr. Hellier looked JC over. “You like horses?”

“Oh, yes, sir. I haven’t been around them too much, but I just think they’re incredible creatures.”

“You gotta job?”

JC blushed. “Not at the moment,” he said quietly.

“How about you come down here every day and help me out? I don’t move as good as I used to, and I can teach you everything you’d need to know. I’d pay you, and my wife would give you lunch.”

JC’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yep.” Mr. Hellier smiled.

“Oh, yes, SIR. That would be wonderful!”

“Okay then…today’s Thursday…we’ll see you on Monday morning. How’s that?”

“That’s wonderful. Thank you so much!” JC pumped the farmer’s hand.

“See you Monday, then, Joshua. Goodbye, Chris. I hope you have a safe trip back after your vacation,” the farmer said to Chris.

“Thank you, Sir.” Chris and JC started up the road to their house.

“I don’t believe this! Working outside with horses…how great!” JC almost yelled, skipping up the road. Chris laughed at the sight of JC’s long legs skipping across the dirt road.

“And just think, you’ll be home with Joey every day,” Chris pointed out. JC stopped skipping.

“Yeah.” He looked at Chris. “Maybe that’s just what we need.”

 

Chris went in the house to change, but JC ran out back to find Joey. “Dammit! Goddamn cocksucking piece of shit board!” Joey yelled, taking the board he was hammering and flinging it across the yard. JC yelped in shock as the board came his way. “Oh, God, Jayce! Are you okay? I totally didn’t see you!”

“I’m fine. You missed me by a mile,” JC promised. “You okay?”

“Fucking nails keep bending. I hate these fucking things,” Joey growled, tugging at his hair in frustration.

“Sit with me for a second.” JC took Joey’s hand and led him to a shady spot under a tree. “I have some good news,” he said softly.

“Good.” Joey tried to smile and control his frustration. “What is it?”

“Okay, so Chris took me down to the farm over the hill…their name is Hellier. Anyway, Chris set it up so we could ride some horses! And we went to this stream and it was just beautiful, and me and Chris talked, and the horses drank…” JC sighed happily. “It was great.”

“Sounds like it,” Joey said, smiling at the look on JC’s face.

“Anyway, Mr. Hellier offered me a job. I could help him around his farm, help with the horses…he’ll teach me everything I need to know. And that way I’d be able to contribute…since I lost my job.” JC’s eyes got stormy.

“You know we don’t blame you for that, JC. And we’re doing fine,” Joey insisted.

“But I feel better helping. And I’ll be right around the corner from you…I can practically see you from his back field…sometimes we could probably have lunch together or something,” JC said shyly. “Some us time.”

Joey looked at JC and sighed. He loved him so much, and he was so worried about him. JC had gotten so thin, and he was skittish and reserved. Joey couldn’t remember the last time they had made love. “I’d love to have us time with you, Jayce. This sounds wonderful.”

“It is.” JC looked at the backyard. “Wow, Joe…you’ve gotten so much done out here.”

“I try,” Joey said modestly. “Still a lot to do, though.”

“Do you need me to help you?”

“No. You go in and rest. You’re looking tired,” Joey said truthfully. But then again, JC was always looking tired lately. “Send Chris out. Tell him he needs to earn his keep.”

“Okay.” JC leaned over and gave Joey a tender kiss. “Joey, I love you. Never EVER doubt that, okay? I know I’ve been a bitch lately…just working through some inner demons.”

“No need to apologize.” Joey’s large hand ran through JC’s silky hair. “You’ve been through a lot.”

“It’s still no reason to take it out on you,” JC said. He kissed Joey again. “I’ll find Chris.” JC got up and walked to the house. Joey watched him, leaning back against the tree and sighing.


	23. Chapter 23

DIZZY  
Twenty-Three

 

Lance sniffed as he opened the door into the kitchen. “What’s that?”

“Smells like lasagna,” Justin said, peeking into the oven. “Yep. That’s lasagna.”

“Who cooked?” Lance wanted to know. Usually cooking was his job, which was why they normally didn’t eat dinner until around eight o’clock every night.

“I don’t know Lance. I was at work, too, remember?” Justin said gently. Lance stuck his tongue out at him. “Don’t stick it out unless you intend to use it,” Justin teased. Lance arched an eyebrow.

“You think I won’t?”

“I hope you will,” Justin murmured as Lance pressed him back against the counter.

“I bet this is a really sturdy counter,” Lance whispered, licking at Justin’s neck as he reached down to cup between Justin’s legs. Justin moaned. “I bet I could just sit you up on here and…”

“Okay, I’m thinking that I am TOTALLY not old enough to be seeing the babies getting it on in the kitchen,” JC said, putting a hand over his eyes as he walked into the room.

“We’re not babies,” Justin said, annoyed. “Lance is only three years younger than you.”

“And you are FIVE years younger than me…which means watching you get it on is like child pornography.”

“Whatever,” Justin said, rolling his eyes.

JC went to the refrigerator and pulled out two cans of biscuits. He dug through the cupboards until he found a cookie sheet. He popped open the cans and began arranging the biscuits on the sheet. Lance stared. “Um, JC? What are you doing?”

“Making dinner,” JC said, in a tone that definitely implied, “Duh!”

“Um…uh…you don’t know HOW to make dinner,” Justin said. JC glared at him.

“Do you think all I’m good for is writing songs and not eating?”

“We never said that,” Lance said quickly, unsure if JC was really angry.

“Well, for your information, I make a killer lasagna. My mom taught me. And that’s what we’re having for dinner.”

“We didn’t have anything to make lasagna,” Lance said.

“I know. Chris ran into town for me, because, you know, I sure as hell wasn’t going,” JC said, turning back to his biscuits.

“What’s this?” Justin said, peeking into a cake pan. JC slapped his hands.

“Back off, Curly. That’s a surprise for Joey. Chocolate cake with caramel icing.”

“Oh, MAN,” Justin said, practically drooling.

“Go up and get changed. Dinner will be ready in a half-hour,” JC told him. Justin danced out of the room, rapping to himself about chocolate cake and biscuits.

“It looks like something good happened today,” Lance said, loosening his tie.

“Yes. I went for a horseback ride with Chris, we talked about some things…oh, and I got a job.”

“A job? Where?”

“I’ll tell you at dinner. Go clean up,” JC ordered. Lance smiled at him and went upstairs. “And no molesting Justin in the shower!” JC yelled up after him.

 

“Remind me never again to help him,” Chris groaned as he sat down at the table. “He’s a slave driver!”

“I asked you to hold the boards while I sawed them. I asked you to help me measure. You did practically NO hard labor,” Joey snapped.

“Yeah, but you were mean!” Chris whined.

“Yeah, he can be,” JC said, laughing at the shocked look on Joey’s face. “Just kidding.”

“You better be,” Joey grumbled good-naturedly. “This smells heavenly, Josh.”

“I know you really like lasagna,” JC said shyly.

“Thank you.” Joey leaned over and kissed JC’s cheek.

“They say a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Lance pointed out.

“Yeah, but Josh already HAS my heart,” Joey replied, and JC blushed.

“Guests first,” Lance said, shoving Justin’s hands away from the pan of lasagna.

“He’s not a guest…he’s just Chris,” Justin muttered, but he sat back.

“Thank you, Justin.” Chris served himself, then put a spoonful onto JC’s plate. “That too much?”

“No…that’s fine.” JC passed the biscuits around.

“So, Jayce, tell us about this job,” Lance said.

“You got a job?” Justin asked.

“Kinda,” JC said. “It’s all because of Chris.”

Everyone looked at Chris, who blushed. “I, uh, no…it was all JC.”

“What job?” Justin asked, exasperated.

“Well, Chris called our neighbor over the hill, Mr. Hellier, and got permission to ride his horses,” JC said, smiling at the memory. “They’re SO beautiful. Anyway, when we came back to the house, he offered me a job taking care of the horses and his farm. Helping him take care of everything.”

“That’s great, Jayce!” Justin exclaimed.

“I know. I start on Monday.”

“JC, this is really good,” Chris said, taking another bite of his lasagna.

“Maybe I won’t have to cook anymore,” Lance said.

“Doubtful…I’ll be too tired to cook,” JC said. “But I don’t mind doing it every once in a while.”

“You definitely need to do it more often,” Justin said. “This is GOOD.” Lance smacked him. “You cook good, too, babe, but this is really good.”

“Yeah, well, keep it up, and my cooking is the ONLY taste you’ll get of me,” Lance grumbled. Justin pouted and Lance smiled. “You’re such a baby.”

“That’s right. JC said so, remember?” Justin said, drinking some of his iced tea.

“I walked in on them getting frisky in the kitchen,” JC told Joey and Chris. “Not something I needed to see.”

“The children? Getting frisky?” Chris said, pretending to be shocked. Justin threw a biscuit at him.

“Hey…don’t waste those!” Joey said, grabbing the biscuit and tearing it open. JC shook his head, sighing.

“You kids…I can’t let you out of your cages for a second.”

“Don’t tell them about our bondage fetish!” Joey said to JC, who looked shocked, then laughed out loud. Chris smiled. That was a sound he really needed to hear more often.

 

“Ugh…keep cooking like that and you’ll need a pen for me out back,” Joey groaned as he flopped onto the bed. “That dinner…and the cake…damn, Josh. It was so good.” Joey closed his eyes and moaned again.

JC straddled his waist and began to knead the muscles in Joey’s back. “Maybe I’ll have muscles like this soon.”

“No, you need fat first, to turn it into muscle,” Joey said. “I'll give you some of mine.”

“You’re not fat, Joey. You’re perfect.” JC bent down to kiss the back of Joey’s neck.

“Mmm…that feels as good as the massage,” Joey said cautiously. JC rolled off to lay next to Joey on the bed. “I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?”

“No.” JC ran a hand up and down Joey’s back. “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course.”

“And you know I think you’re the sexiest person on the planet, right?”

“You’d better,” Joey said, but he smiled.

JC bit his bottom lip. “I just…I feel dirty, Joey. Like I’m not good enough for you.”

“JC, I thought the doctor said those guys didn’t touch you that way!”

“They didn’t,” JC said quickly. “I just…you’re awesome, Joe. You’re sweet and strong and kind, and you’ve always been there for me.”

“I try,” Joey said quietly. JC stood up and Joey stared at him. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere,” JC whispered. He pulled his tshirt over his head, then unzipped his shorts and slid them down his slender legs. Joey slowly sat up, swallowing deeply. JC stepped out of his boxers, and looked at Joey. “I want you to make love to me, Joey.”

“JC, you know that I’ll love you whether we have sex or not,” Joey said. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It IS a big deal. I’ve been shying away from you…God, I realized today that I’ve barely let you kiss me.” JC lay down next to Joey on the bed. “I don’t want to push you away.”

“You’re not, Josh.” Joey couldn’t keep from running a hand over JC’s chest. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Joey said in a husky voice.

“Please, Joey…love me,” JC whispered, pressing up against Joey. “Please,” he begged. He shoved at Joey’s shirt, and Joey eagerly slipped out of it. “Love me,” JC whispered.

“I do…I promise…” Joey murmured, tugging off his jeans and boxers.

JC closed his eyes and Joey slid into him with a gentle push. He wrapped his legs around Joey’s waist, whispering words of love. Joey moaned as his thrusts began to quicken, looking down at JC’s beautiful face. “Joey…I love you,” JC panted, arching up to meet each movement.

“Oh, Jayce…” Joey moaned, cumming deep and fast. He moved out of JC, and cradled him in his arms. “I love you,” Joey whispered, sliding a hand down to stroke JC’s cock.

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Joey murmured, sucking at JC’s neck as he stroked harder.

“Joey…Joey…oh…” JC gasped, cumming onto Joey’s hand and his own stomach. Joey kissed his cheek, then his lips. “I love you…”

“JC…you don’t have to keep saying it. I know. I promise,” Joey said.

JC said nothing more, but still hugged Joey close.


	24. Chapter 24

DIZZY  
Twenty-Four

 

“Don’t get up,” Joey mumbled, pulling JC closer and burying his face in JC’s hair. “Wanna stay here.”

“You stay here, Joey. I’m ready to get up.” JC kissed Joey’s cheeks and nose. “I love you so very VERY much, you know that, Joe?”

“Yeah.” Joey sat up, suddenly very awake. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” JC said, smiling. “It’s eight-thirty. Go back to sleep. You’ve been working so hard.” JC sighed. “We’ll…we’ll talk later on, okay? I’ll tell you everything.”

“JC…”

“Shh…” JC pressed Joey back onto the bed. “Go back to sleep, Joey. Chris isn’t up, either, so the house will be nice and quiet. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“I love you, Josh.”

“I know.” JC got up and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Joe’s long-sleeved shirts. It made him feel secure, like Joey was right next to him all the time. He tugged on his sandals and tiptoed out the door of the bedroom.

Justin had left the coffeepot on AGAIN, JC realized as he entered the kitchen. He poured himself a small cup of the coffee, wanting tea but not wanting to take the time to make it. He found a notebook and scribbled a quick note to Joey and Chris. He then grabbed the keys to the truck and slipped out the door.

 

JC’s hands shook as he locked the door of the truck and looked around the parking garage. He had not been out alone since the attack, and even though this was the city, and not their small town, he was still nervous. He squared his shoulders and sighed. This needed to be done. Everything good in his life was going to fall apart if he didn’t face the demons. Joey needed to know, and the only way JC could tell him was if he had closure on this end of things.

“JC Chasez!” Robbie said cheerfully when JC walked into the studio. “I didn’t expect to see you here! How are you?”

JC looked at the thin, beautiful boy behind the receptionist’s desk. It was obvious that Mickey did the hiring. “I’m good, Robbie. How are you?”

“Fine. I was real sorry to see you quit…you were a good kid and talented. Mickey said you got sick…and your friend the singer moved away?”

The lies slapped JC in the face and he didn’t know what to say. “Something like that,” JC said weakly. “Actually, I’m here to talk to him about something. Is he busy?”

“You kidding? Mickey’s NEVER busy. He’s in Studio Four.” Robbie looked at JC. “Your friend had real talent, kid. You two woulda made great music together. I was sorry to see you both turn it down.”

“I’m sorry, too,” JC said truthfully. “I’ll see you later, Robbie.”

“Yeah, JC. Good to see you.”

JC slowly walked down the hallway to Studio Four. He knocked on the door. “Yeah?” Mickey called. JC opened the door and Mickey did a double take. “Well well well…look what the cat dragged in. Hello, Chasez.”

“You told Robbie that Justin moved away?” JC snapped. Mickey shrugged.

“Well, I needed to tell him something when your ass backed outta our deal.”

“I was fucking ATTACKED. I couldn’t make it!”

“That’s not my problem,” Mickey snarled. “I told you to be here or else. You found out what “or else” meant.”

“Because of you, I’ve almost lost everything that’s important to me. Justin was devastated. I’ve had to lie to everyone.”

“Like I said, kid, not my problem. All you had to do was get in here and do what I told you.”

“And what would that have been?” JC asked bravely.

“You woulda sucked my dick, and then I woulda fucked you…just like I do with that kid out at the desk there. He knows a good thing when he sees one.”

“I’m almost glad I got attacked,” JC said softly. He clenched his fists. “You’re gonna give Justin another chance.”

“Or what? Or you cry sexual harassment? No one will believe you, Chasez.”

“I will,” Robbie said from the doorway. JC whirled around. Mickey turned white.

“Uh, Rob, I was…”

“Is this all true?” Robbie looked at JC. “What the hell happened?”

JC started to lie to cover his shame, but he realized he was tired of lying. “Mickey told me the only way Justin would get his record deal was if I did whatever he wanted. That night I was attacked and couldn’t make it…so Mickey fired me and told me Justin’s deal was off.”

“You lying sack of shit,” Robbie said, glaring at Mickey. “You get it on with ALL the receptionists? Is that why we can’t keep one?”

“Robbie, you gonna listen to this kid? I’ve known you twenty years!” Mickey exclaimed.

“Like you said to Chasez…not my problem.” Robbie turned to JC. “We still have your number on file. We’ll be contacting you AND your friend about that deal.”

“Really?” JC gasped. It was the last thing he had expected when he had decided to come in and confront Mickey.

“Yes. Go on and get outta here, Chasez. I’ll be calling you.” Robbie turned back to Mickey and JC quickly darted out the door.

“What’s going on back there?” The receptionist asked.

“Look…I know what Mickey’s been doing to you…and it’s wrong. Some shit’s gonna hit the fan, and you need to tell the truth if they ask you, okay?” JC said.

“Huh?” The boy said, blushing.

“Trust me. I’ve been there.” JC left the studio, realizing his hands had finally stopped shaking. He leaned against the wall of the studio and sighed, trying to control his erratic heartbeat. That was something he NEVER wanted to have to do again, but he knew that telling the others that night would be even worse.


	25. Chapter 25

DIZZY  
Twenty-Five

 

Justin sniffed and sighed. “Man…no lasagna tonight.”

“I don’t think JC cooked at all,” Lance said, peeking into the oven. “Oh, well.” He started up the steps. “Justin, check the machine, will ya? It’s blinking.”

“Justin lives to serve,” Justin grumbled, but he went over and pushed the red button.

“Hello. This is Robbie from R & M Studios. This message is for Justin Timberlake. I was wondering if you’d be free to come into the studio and meet with me about getting into the studio. There was a misunderstanding before…we are definitely still interested in you, as well as in your friend’s songs. Please call me back at the studio between eight and three tomorrow.”

Justin stared at the machine as if he thought it was going to explode. “LANCE!” He screamed.

“What? What’s going on?” Lance almost tumbled down the stairs, wearing only his dress pants and one sock.

“The machine,” Justin whispered, pointing at it.

“Yes, Justin, that’s an answering machine,” Lance said. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head today at work or something?”

“Listen.” Justin pushed the button with a shaking finger, staring at the little white box as Robbie’s voice came through the speaker. “Tell me I didn’t make that up.”

“You didn’t make that up, baby,” Lance whispered. They looked at each other, and Justin let out a whoop. He pulled Lance into his arms and Lance felt tears in his hair. “I knew it, Justin. I knew you’d be somebody.”

“I don’t believe this!” Justin pulled back, wiping at his wet cheeks. “I can’t believe he wants me back in there! I wonder where Jayce is. JC!” He screamed once more.

“What?” JC said from the kitchen, and they both jumped. “I got dinner.” JC unpacked the brown bags, setting the little Chinese food containers in a neat row. “Go get Joey and Chris, woulda?”

“JC, they want me? US! They want your music and my voice!” Justin yelled, grabbing JC and dancing around the room with him. JC kissed his cheek fondly and Justin wiped it off with a grimace.

“Yes, Justin, I know. Why don’t you guys get Joe and Chris in here so you all can get cleaned up.”

“Okay, JC,” Lance said, wondering about JC’s incredibly calm demeanor. Why wasn’t he excited about the news? “Justin, go yell out the back door. I’m gonna shower.”

“And hurry up…I don’t want the food to get cold,” JC ordered.

 

“This isn’t lasagna,” Chris observed as he sat down at the table.

“If you don’t like it, don’t eat it,” Joey said. “I’ll eat your portion.”

“Oh, no, you won’t,” Chris objected, putting some fried rice onto his plate.

“Where’d you get this from, Jayce? This is good,” Lance said, slurping some lo mein into his mouth.

“Uh, in the city. I had to run an errand and everything,” JC said. Chris stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on.

“You were gone all day. Must’ve been a big errand,” Joey said. JC blushed.

“Yeah, well, I, uh, went for a drive and stuff.” JC stammered. “Pass the soy sauce, please.”

Justin handed it over. “When I get my million dollar recording contract…I’ll buy us a cook. Lance won’t have to slave…” Justin interrupted himself. “Lance can quit his job and go back to school!”

“Hold your horses there, millionaire,” Lance said, smiling. “It won’t happen overnight.”

“With JC’s songs? Hell, yeah, it will!” Justin declared.

JC cleaned up their dishes as Joey, Chris and Justin went into the living room to watch TV. Lance helped dry. “JC, is there something wrong?”

“I just…I need to talk to you guys,” JC said finally. “Go tell them to turn off the TV and I’ll be in there in a second.”

“Okay,” Lance said, giving him a worried look. He went into the living room, and JC heard yells of protest.

“Lance! How will we know the Final Jeopardy answer if you turn it off NOW?” Chris whined.

“I actually knew this one, too!” Justin added.

JC walked into the room. “I asked him to. I need to talk to you guys about something.”

Chris immediately shut up, knowing what was probably coming. Justin continued to whine. “But I knew this one,” he pouted.

“Shh,” Lance snapped, sitting down next to him on the floor. JC sat next to Joey on the sofa.

“Before I start…I need to say something to Joey.” He looked Joey in the eye. “Joey, I love you so damn much…and the reasoning behind this was so I could hopefully make your world a better place. And I wanted a lot of things for Lance and Justin, too. Please know that it was never supposed to hurt anyone…and no one was ever supposed to know.”

“JC, what the fuck’s going on?” Joey asked.

“I went into the studio today,” JC said, and Lance gasped. “To talk to Mickey.”

“Is that why I have my deal back?” Justin said.

“Sort of.” JC took a deep breath. “When I was working there, when it all started to come together for Justin, Mickey had a talk with me. He basically said that Justin wouldn’t get a deal if I wouldn’t do what he asked. ANYTHING he asked.”

Justin looked confused. “But I don’t see why that’s a big deal.”

“Because what Mickey wanted isn’t something most receptionists are supposed to do for their boss…am I right, Jayce?” Lance asked softly.

JC slowly nodded, tears starting to slip from his blue eyes. “So…I fought with myself about it for a little, then decided it was no big deal. It was just sex, right? And it would all turn out good in the end.” JC could not look at Joey. “I was supposed to come back to work that night…but I just kept going…ended up in town and I had a drink. And you guys know the rest of THAT. Mickey fired me and cancelled the deal because I never showed up that night. Today I went to talk to him, and Robbie overheard everything. THAT’S why he called today.”

Justin and Lance didn’t say anything. They didn’t know WHAT to say. They looked at JC, then looked at Joey, whose face was red. JC timidly put a hand on Joey’s knee, and Joey shoved it off. “Don’t touch me.”

“Joey,” JC whispered.

“I don’t believe this, JC. I thought what we had was special…something built on love and trust.”

“It is!” JC almost sobbed.

“Then why couldn’t you tell me? Why couldn’t you confide in me?”

“Because you’d go beat him up or something…” JC began.

“And it was ‘just sex,’ isn’t that what you said? Is that what we are, Josh? ‘Just sex’? I could have helped you. We could have gotten that rat bastard arrested. But no, you figured spreading your legs for some whore of a studio head was good enough.” Joey jumped up.

“Joey, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” JC said. “And you know me and you are more than just sex.”

“No, JC, I don’t. You were gonna use your body to get what you wanted…that makes you just as bad as he is.” Joey left the house, slamming the door behind him.

JC curled up into a ball on the sofa. “He didn’t mean any of that, JC. You know how he gets when he’s mad,” Lance said.

“Yes, he did,” JC said, crying into the sofa cushion.

“Why don’t you guys go upstairs or something? I’ll take care of Josh,” Chris said, moving to sit beside him on the sofa. Lance and Justin slowly went up the steps. Chris pulled JC into an embrace and let him cry.


	26. Chapter 26

DIZZY  
Twenty-Six

 

“I need to go talk to Joey,” Lance said as soon as they were upstairs.

“But Chris said…”

“Chris said he’d handle JC. He said nothing about handling Joey,” Lance said. “Stay here…watch TV or something.”

“Yes, Dad,” Justin muttered, but he turned on their small television set.

Lance expected to find Joey taking out his anger on some inanimate object. Instead he was walking in slow circles around the shed. “Hey,” Lance said gently.

“Don’t lecture me.”

“I won’t.”

“Don’t tell me JC’s side.”

“I won’t.”

“Don’t tell me I shouldn’t be mad at him.”

“I won’t. You should absolutely be mad at him.”

Joey stopped walking. “What?”

“If I found out Justin was even THINKING about doing something with someone else, I would be so angry I’d want to kill him. I’d be so hurt, so insulted…I wouldn’t even be able to see straight.”

“Yeah…I mean, he thought it would end after that one time?” Joey asked, beginning to pace again. “If that rat bastard wanted him that bad, he wouldn’t just settle for once. No. He’d use JC again and again.”

“But JC didn’t do it. He left,” Lance said gently.

“And went and got his ass kicked all over that alley. Did you forget that part?” Joey stopped walking and looked at Lance. “All I’ve ever wanted to do was take care of JC…to keep him happy and safe. To make him smile. And twice now I’ve just let him walk into trouble.”

“Is that what this is all about?” Lance gasped. “You feel guilty!”

“Yeah…I do.”

“You can’t keep him in a glass case, all safe and sound, Joey.”

“I know that…but I want to. He’s beautiful. He’s mine. And I don’t want anyone to hurt him.”

 

“You need to talk to him again,” Chris said.

“Are you kidding?” JC almost squeaked. “You heard what he said. He wants nothing to do with me. I wronged him so bad. I should have said something.”

“I think I know why he’s angry,” Chris said. “Besides the obvious, of course. Joey’s always looked out for you. Remember? Even back at the hospital. And here you are, running around letting yourself be taken advantage of, getting beat up…”

“Like THAT was my fault!” JC yelled.

“I never said it was…but Joey has failed you. That’s what he thinks. You are the most precious thing in his life, JC…second only to his daughter. You were hurt, and you were almost hurt again. He doesn’t know what to do.”

“God…I never thought of that,” JC whispered. “I’ve really done it now.”

“Go outside and find him, JC. Make him listen to you,” Chris said. JC nodded and slowly stood.

Lance looked towards the house. JC was coming out the back door. “Well, I’m gonna go inside now.”

“Lance, don’t leave me out here with him. I can’t…”

“Later, Joe.” Lance went around to the front of the house. JC stood in front of Joey, eyes red-rimmed from crying so hard.

“Hi.”

“Hello.” Joey scuffed his toe in the dirt.

“I never thought this would hurt you so badly. I never thought it would be…like this,” JC said softly. “I love you so much, Joey…and the thought of being with anyone else was a nightmare. But I thought it would help us all.”

“JC, do you realize what you were getting yourself into? What if this guy wouldn’t have stopped with just one time? What if he gave you some sort of disease, or hurt you?” Joey asked. “God, JC…what if I lost you?”

“You didn’t,” JC said with a small sob in his voice. “I just didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t think. You’re a stupid idiot,” Joey said, and JC hung his head. “You shoulda told me.”

“Yes, I should have.”

“You should have let me help you.” JC nodded. “You didn’t trust in me. You didn’t trust that I could control my temper.”

“I know,” JC whispered.

Joey put a finger under JC’s chin and tilted his head up. “I forgive you. But you have to promise me something. You need to promise me that you’ll come to me with things like this. How can I look out for you if you won’t be honest with me? If nothing else, I can offer you opinions.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” JC wiped at his eyes. “Please know that I love you and I don’t see us as just sex. We’re so much more than that.”

“Oh, Josh.” Joey pulled JC into a hug. “I didn’t mean any of that. I’m sorry I said what I said.”

“I love you,” JC said again, crying against Joey’s shoulder. Joey hugged him fiercely, keeping him safe and tight in his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

DIZZY  
Twenty-Seven

 

Justin finally came downstairs, tired of being alone. Chris and Lance were in the kitchen, peeking out the back window. “What are you two doing?” Justin asked tiredly.

“Watching Joey and JC make up.”

“Really? Good. Can we go to bed now?” Justin asked, a yawn cracking his head in two.

“Go ahead, baby. Love you,” Lance said, smiling at Justin over his shoulder.

“No. Not without you,” Justin pouted. “I need my teddy bear.”

“Okay, this is giving me a cavity,” Chris said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not at ALL sorry that I’m leaving day after tomorrow.”

“Please, Lance?” Justin whined. Lance sighed.

“We don’t want them to know we’ve been watching, anyway.” Lance turned away from the window. “Thanks, Chris, for talking to JC and helping him. It means more to us than you can know.”

“You’ll get my bill,” Chris said, ruffling Lance’s hair as he went up to his bedroom.

 

Joey and JC walked along the back of their property, holding hands. “I love you,” JC sighed. Joey smiled.

“You know you’ve said that fifteen times in fifteen minutes, right?”

JC blushed. “I know…I just…it’s all I know how to do sometimes.”

“Do you have a problem with Brianna coming here to stay?” Joey asked suddenly. JC stopped walking.

“What?”

“I know that she probably reminds you of me being with someone else, and I wanted to make sure it was okay.”

“Joey, you love that baby so much. I would never EVER stand in the way of you getting to spend time with her. Even if I felt weird about it, which I don’t. I can’t wait to see the two of you together and take a million pictures.”

“Yeah,” Joey said, a smile on his face. “Lance’s mom said we could borrow their video camera to take videos of her. She’s growing like a weed.”

“I just hope she likes ME,” JC said in a small voice.

“Josh, she’s a freaking baby. Why wouldn’t she like you?”

“Because I know NOTHING about babies. Babies are like dogs…they sense that kinda thing.”

“My daughter is NOTHING like a dog,” Joey said, insulted. “She will absolutely adore her Daddy Josh.”

“Daddy Josh?” JC whispered.

“Yep. This baby is incredibly lucky. Not only does she have a nice mommy, but she has two great Daddies.”

JC sighed happily, leaning against Joey as they walked back to the house.

 

“What was the big tantrum about?” Lance asked Justin after Chris had gone upstairs.

“I just missed you, Lance. We like never get time together lately. So much drama…” Justin shook his head.

“We drive to work together every day.”

“I know. We just don’t get special time. Not that I don’t love Joey and JC…but this thing between them has taken over our lives. I want something for us. Is that too much to ask?”

“No,” Joey said, walking into the kitchen. Justin and Lance both jumped.

“What’s going on between you?” JC asked Lance.

“Nothing much,” Justin muttered, and Lance glared at him.

“We’ve been so worried about you lately that we’ve kinda neglected each other,” Lance told JC. JC looked horrified.

“You guys! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!”

“We…I…” Justin stammered, suddenly feeling bad.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen. After we drop Chris at the airport, me and JC will spend the night at a hotel in the city. That way you two can have some quality time together, and so can we.”

“Really?” JC gasped, smiling. “That would be awesome.”

“What do you think?” Joey asked Lance. He didn’t have to ask Justin; that million-dollar smile was beaming from ear to ear.

“If you think we can afford it,” Lance began. Joey waved his hand.

“It’s my money, let me spend it how I want. Besides, JC will be earning his keep once more starting Monday,” he teased. JC smacked him. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yeah,” Lance said, smiling as Justin hugged him from behind.

“Cool. Date night on Saturday, then.” Joey took JC by the hand and led him upstairs. “Good night, boys.”


	28. Chapter 28

DIZZY  
Twenty-Eight

 

“Get a move on, Kirkpatrick! Your flight leaves in an hour and a half!” Joey bellowed up the steps.

“Shut up, Joey, I’m coming!” Chris yelled back.

Justin sat at the bottom of the steps, a sad look on his face. “What’s wrong?” Joey asked him.

“I miss him already,” Justin pouted.

“You’re such a girl sometimes,” Joey said, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him, Justin. He told me just last night how much he’s gonna miss Chris,” JC said, coming into the living room with two duffel bags. Joey glared at him.

“It’s just…he’s not a doctor anymore, you know? He’s our friend,” Justin said. “I’m gonna miss that.”

“Well, Curly, before you know it, I’ll be sending you a plane ticket to fly back up so I can kick your ass in basketball once more,” Chris said, bumping his suitcase down the steps. Lance winced at the sound it was making.

“Could you please leave this house in the same condition as when you found it?” Lance asked.

“Do you really want that?” Chris asked, sending a pointed look in JC’s direction.

“No,” Lance said immediately. He hugged Chris. “Thank you SO much for coming. You saved the day.”

“Of course I did,” Chris said, but he clapped Lance on the back. “I’ll miss you.” He turned to Justin. “Curly.”

“Thanks so much, Chris,” Justin whispered, hugging Chris tight. “I don’t know what we would have done without you.”

“You’d have survived, eventually,” Chris said reassuringly. He looked at Joey. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. I think so,” Joey said, grinning. “Thanks to you.”

“Man, the head is swelling today,” Chris said, hugging Joey. JC stood back, biting his lip. “Hey,” Chris said gently. “C’mere.” He pulled JC into a hug. “You’re stuck with me in the car…don’t be getting all depressed yet.”

“I just…you…”

“It’s okay,” Chris whispered. “Don’t say it.”

Joey shouldered the duffel bags. “So…I guess we’ll be seeing you two kids tomorrow.”

“We’re not kids,” Justin said.

“Definitely not tonight, anyway,” Lance said with a wicked smile.

“Okay, I am SO not old enough to be hearing this.” Chris picked up his suitcase.

“Call when you get in, okay?” Lance asked. Chris nodded.

“Will do. See you two lovebirds later.” Chris headed out the door.

“You have the number of the hotel, you know, if something happens,” Joey said over his shoulder to Lance.

“I think we can handle being without you two drama queens for one night, Joey,” Lance teased.

“Shut up,” Joey said, maneuvering out the door.

“Thanks,” JC said, and Justin stared at him.

“For what?”

“Being here for me. For us. If it wasn’t for you…” JC shook his head. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“So, can you at least tell me where we’re going, so I know what to wear?” Justin came out of the shower, a towel slung around his slender waist. Lance looked up from his sock drawer and swallowed deeply.

“Well, you see, we’re, uh…” Lance turned away, studying his socks until he got a rational thought into his head. “We’re going someplace nice. Wear nice pants and a nice shirt.”

“Nice.” Justin walked up behind Lance and put his arms around him. “Nice,” he repeated. “Know what would be REALLY nice? Just ravaging you right here and now before dinner.”

Lance turned around in Justin’s arms. “Get dressed. Because I plan on making slow, maddening love to you as soon as we’re back.”

Justin almost ran to the closet.

 

“Wow. This is nicer than I expected,” JC said, peeking into the hotel room as he opened the door. “I just…this is nice!”

“Sorry we couldn’t afford something nicer,” Joey said, carrying their bags in and placing them on the floor.

“No, this is awesome!” JC poked his head into the bathroom, then went to the window. “I wonder if that’s Chris’ plane.” He watched a plane fly out of sight.

“It was great to have him around,” Joey said, flopping onto the bed.

“Yeah…I don’t know what I woulda done without him. I’m just sorry I made life so miserable for everyone.”

“Josh, stop. It’s okay,” Joey promised. “So…should we order up room service?”

“I’m not quite hungry yet,” JC said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Unless you’re hungry.” He ran a hand up Joey’s chest.

“Uh, no…not hungry,” Joey whispered. JC smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“You were right. This IS nice,” Justin said, looking around the tiny restaurant. It was the best their small town had to offer, and it had small tables and an intimate ambiance.

“You look nice,” Lance said. Justin wore a grey light-weight sweater that seemed to make his eyes incredibly blue, and a pair of black dress pants. His curls were carefully tousled, and it was all Lance could do to keep from fucking him on their front porch.

“Well, the hot guy that was taking me out tonight told me to look nice,” Justin said, his foot finding Lance’s under the table. “He’s looking pretty fine, too.”

“I almost didn’t want to come here,” Lance admitted. “Remember that guy, Mark, Matthew’s cousin? His parents, Matthew’s aunt and uncle, own this place.”

“We can go somewhere else,” Justin suggested. “We haven’t even ordered drinks yet.”

“No,” Lance said firmly. “I won’t let him chase me from a nice evening. I want my boy to have the best…and this is the best.”

“Okay,” Justin said, watching Lance worriedly.

“Honestly, Justin, it’s okay,” Lance said, picking up his menu. “Decide what you want.”

“Okay,” Justin said again, picking up his own menu.

Their dinner passed uneventfully. The food was excellent, and the wine Lance had ordered tasted perfect, even to Justin. They were looking at each other and smiling with contentment when someone approached the table. “Well…look who it is. I didn’t know we let your kind in here,” Mark said, smirking. “The only fruit I’m aware of is back in the kitchen, being chopped into a fruit salad as we speak.”

“Mark, don’t,” Lance said. “Just leave us alone, okay?”

“Why should I? You come in here…flaunt your nasty selves in front of everyone…”

“We’re NOT flaunting shit,” Justin said angrily. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Is there something you need?” A man walked over and looked from Justin and Lance to Mark. “Mark?”

“I was just making sure everything was okay here,” Mark said to his father. He looked at Justin and Lance, then walked away.

Mark’s father looked down at Lance and Justin. “Can I get you boys anything else?” The tone was not polite, and he definitely was pushing them to leave.

“No…we’re done.” Lance threw some money down on the table. “And we’re leaving. It’s what you want, right?” He angrily stalked out of the restaurant, Justin on his heels. “All I wanted was a nice evening,” Lance snapped as they walked to the car. “I just wanted to relax and enjoy a good meal. But, no, that fucking NEANDERTHAL had to ruin it.”

“Lance, it’s not ruined,” Justin said. Lance unlocked the passenger door and Justin climbed in. “We still have all that lovemaking you promised me.”

“Yeah, there’s that,” Lance admitted. Justin reached over and squeezed his hand.

 

“Oh…God…Josh…” Joey groaned as JC slowly and carefully sank down onto his cock. “Don’t fucking tease me.”

“You’re one to talk about teasing,” JC replied, moving up and down VERY slowly. “You fucking teased me for a half hour.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Joey said through gritted teeth. He had spent thirty minutes doing nothing but kissing and licking JC all over his body. “Fuck, Jayce, you’re so damn tight…”

“Good,” JC said, smiling sweetly as he sank down again. “I’m glad I’m tight for you…tight around that big cock…”

“Jesus,” Joey panted, his eyes rolling back. JC had never talked dirty before…and it was sinfully good.

“I love feeling that cock inside of me, Joey. Love feeling it just thrusting into me…fucking me…making me yours…” JC moved a bit faster, his long legs bent as he moved over Joey. “Do you love it?”

“Oh, fuck, yes, love it…” Joey panted. JC ran his hands over Joey’s broad chest, his fingernails scraping. “Love you…”

 

“Are you still mad?” Justin asked as Lance unlocked their front door.

“No,” Lance admitted. “I’m okay.”

“Good.” Justin turned Lance around and pressed him against the door as soon as it was closed, his face pressed against its hard surface. “Because I want all your passion and emotion and energy focused on me.” He slid a hand around to unzip Lance’s dress pants. He found Lance’s cock through his boxers and rubbed. “Only me.”

“God, Justin,” Lance gasped. He had planned on a slow, sweet seduction, with lots of foreplay and kissing. But suddenly all he wanted was for Justin to be inside of him. “Upstairs,” Lance begged.

“Nope.” Justin tugged and Lance followed him to the living room. “Not necessary.” He opened the drawer in the coffee table and pulled out lubricant. Lance’s mouth fell open. “I kinda got this ready before we left.” He tugged at Lance’s shirt, popping off buttons in his haste.

“Hey!” Lance protested.

“Too bad,” Justin muttered, tonguing a nipple before nibbling on it.

“Oh, God, Justin…” Lance moaned, his hands running through Justin’s curls.

“Want you…” Justin panted, tugging off his own shirt before sitting on the sofa. He pushed Lance’s pants down so Lance could step out of them. “Fuck, I want you.”

“All yours.” Lance brought Justin back up so he could kiss him. He pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, then got on his knees. He made short work of Justin’s pants, and was soon sucking his cock.

“Fucking yes…oh suck it yes…” Justin moaned, fisting his hands in Lance’s hair. “So good…oh fuck yes…”

Lance pulled away and Justin whimpered. Lance leaned on the sofa cushions, wiggling his ass. “You don’t want this?”

“Yes, I do,” Justin breathed, getting the lubricant.

“Then take it,” Lance said, and Justin couldn’t move fast enough.


	29. Chapter 29

DIZZY  
Twenty-Nine

 

“Do we have to go back?” Joey moaned as he yawned and stretched. “I like it here.”

“I think we should probably go back home, yes,” JC said with a smile. He was leaning on one hand and watching Joey.

“How long have you been awake?” Joey asked.

JC glanced at the clock. “About an hour.”

“You were watching me sleep?” Joey asked and JC nodded, blushing. “You’re too cute.”

“Not as cute as you are when you’re sleeping,” JC told him. They shared a few tender kisses, then JC finally got out of bed to take a shower. Joey followed him in, and it was another hour before they were finally ready to leave.

 

“Tell me more about this Mark guy,” Justin asked, his fingers wandering through Lance’s hair. They had awakened at about the same time, and they were cuddling together in bed.

“God, Justin, what a way to start the day,” Lance groaned.

“I wanna know. You’ve told me a lot about Matthew.”

“That’s different. I was in love with Matthew. I’ve always hated Mark,” Lance said almost viciously. “He’s always been a jerk to me. It’s like he always knew I was gay, even before I was. He used to call me girly, or pussy, or things like that.” Justin’s fists clenched, but he said nothing. “When everything hit the fan about me and Matthew, he went ballistic. Not only at Matthew for dirtying the family name, but at me for seducing his cousin AND practically traumatizing his younger sister. He’s just a jerk.”

“I noticed that,” Justin said. He thought for a moment. “Would you mind if I ran into town today? There are some things I want to take care of.”

“Uh, sure,” Lance said. He looked at Justin questioningly, but Justin offered no explanation.

They finally got out of bed and Lance went to shower. Justin tiptoed downstairs and found Lance’s address book. “Hello?”

“John? This is Justin Timberlake…Lance’s boyfriend?”

“Of course, Justin. How are you?”

“Fine, thank you. I just had a question. When you found our friend that night in the alley…where exactly was it?”

“Uh, between Reilley and Market streets.”

“Thank you.” Justin hung up.

 

“Hey, Justin!” JC yelled as they pulled into the drive. “Have a good night?”

“Yes, thanks.” Justin twirled his keys on one finger.

“I’d say you did,” Joey said. “Look at the mark on your neck!”

“Oh,” Justin said weakly, blushing as he ran a hand over the bite mark Lance had so graciously given him. “That.”

“I knew we couldn’t leave you two alone for a second,” JC teased.

“Like your night was rated G,” Justin replied.

“Definitely not,” Joey said, remembering the words that had flowed from JC’s mouth. JC remembered as well, and blushed.

“Well, I have to run into town. I’ll see you guys later.” Justin jumped into the car and sped off.

Joey got their bags from the truck. “I wonder if Lance has a matching mark?”

 

Justin parked and began to walk down the main street of the small town. John had said the alley was between Reilley and Market, and he was walking on Market. Something had been bugging him since the night JC had come clean about the whole Mickey thing. He had said that he had gone into town to have a drink, something he hadn’t mentioned before. Justin had a feeling that it would have been at a bar near the alley where he was found.

The first bar was closed, but the second one was already open. Justin went inside and looked for the bartender. “Hi, um, I was wondering if there was any way I could leave a message for the night bartender?”

The man looked up from the glasses he was washing. “You’re looking at him, kid. I’m here open to close.”

“Remember a little while back when a young man was found beaten in an alley?”

“Yeah…that was awful. I don’t know where his friends got to.”

“Friends?” Justin asked.

“Yeah. He had a few really stiff drinks, then some guys came in and helped him out the door. I thought they woulda driven him home or something.”

“Do you remember who the guys were?” Justin asked. “Please. It’s very important.”

The bartender thought. “It’s on the tip of my tongue…” He snapped his fingers quickly. “That restaurant on the corner…their son.”

“Mark?”

“Yes! Him and a few of his buddies. They helped the guy out.”

“Thank you,” Justin said, clenching his hands into fists. “Thank you very much.”

 

Justin went through the back door of the restaurant, letting it slam behind him. “Can I help you?” A man in a chef’s coat asked. “We’re not open yet.”

“I’m here to see Mark.”

The man waved a knife in the air. “Over there. In the freezer.”

Justin went in the direction the man was pointing. “Yeah, I gave it to her good…not like she wasn’t asking for it,” Mark was saying to someone as he walked out of the freezer. He stopped short when he saw Justin. “What the fuck are you doing here, you queer?”

“We need to talk. Outside,” Justin said.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Then you’ll listen. Get your fat ass outside, NOW,” Justin snapped. Mark smirked. He and Justin were the same height, but he outweighed Justin by a good forty pounds.

“Yes, sir,” Mark said sarcastically, leading the way out. “You here to defend your little girlfriend’s honor?”

“Part of this is because of Lance, yes,” Justin said. “I hate the way you treat him…and from what I hear, you’ve always treated him that way. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“Anyone who does what you freaks do deserves it,” Mark growled. Justin’s eyes narrowed.

“You mean like my friend Josh?”

“Josh? I don’t know Josh.”

“JC? From what I hear, you helped him out of a bar the night he was attacked.”

“Oh, him,” Mark said, but said no more. Justin’s fist hitting his face stopped all conversation.

“You fucking dick. You outweigh him by a million pounds, yet you and your friends dragged him into the alley and beat the shit out of him!” Justin gave a punch to the stomach and another to the head. Mark stepped back, dazed. “He’s a wonderful person…artistic and smart…and you touched him.” Justin swung again but this time Mark ducked. He gave Justin a good clock to the head, and Justin fell. Mark’s foot drew back, but Justin rolled from the kick, springing back up. Mark swung and connected with Justin’s face.

“He’s a weak little fairy,” Mark grunted, gasping as Justin’s foot kicked the back of his knee, bringing him to the ground.

“I may be a fairy, but I’m not weak.” Justin kicked Mark in the side, then between the legs. “Do not ever fuck with me again…understand? Or my friends, or Lance. You even look at them wrong, and I will fucking kill you. Got it!” Justin kicked some gravel into Mark’s face and walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

DIZZY  
Thirty

 

“And then I was thinking if you guys didn’t mind, we could put some bushes over there.” Joey pointed to the edge of the house.

“I didn’t know you knew anything about plants,” JC said in surprise.

“I know lots of things you don’t know about, baby boy,” Joey said, swatting at JC’s backside.

“Hey, guys,” Justin called, walking into the backyard.

“Hey, baby. Did you…” Lance’s mouth fell open as he looked at Justin’s bruised face and bloody nose. “What the fuck happened?” Lance screamed.

“Oh, I thought I washed most of it off,” Justin said, absently rubbing at his face.

“Justin!” JC gasped. Lance took Justin’s head in his hands, moving it to get a better look.

“What happened to you?” Lance yelled again. “Justin…”

“I got into a fight,” Justin said.

“With who?” Joey asked.

“Mark,” Justin answered, watching JC closely. JC paled but said nothing.

“Mark? Matthew’s cousin?” Lance gasped. “Justin, why?”

“I had to protect someone’s honor,” Justin replied.

“I told you not to worry. I told you…” Lance began.

“JC’s,” Justin said, and Joey stared at him. He then looked at JC.

“What’s he talking about, Josh?”

“Mark and friends are the ones who attacked JC.”

Joey’s brown eyes grew stormy. “Is he telling the truth, Josh?”

“I thought you didn’t know who did it,” Lance said.

“I believe JC was stretching the truth a bit when he told us that,” Justin said softly. “C’mon, Lance. Let’s go in and you can get the rest of this cleaned up for me.”

Joey watched Lance and Justin walk into the house. “Why, Joshua? Why couldn’t you tell me who it was?”

“Because I knew you’d go ballistic and kill him,” JC said quietly. “You heard Lance…they had a run in with him last night, so Justin had his own reasons.”

“JC…remember that whole thing about trusting me and telling me things that are going on?” Joey said.

“I know…I just…I wanted to get past it all.”

“You ARE gonna get that guy arrested, right?”

“No,” JC answered, and Joey’s mouth fell open. “No, Joey. I’m not opening that can of worms again. And I don’t want our names to be smeared all over this town. Everyone will take his side, not ours…and Justin gave him more than the system probably ever would.” JC put a hand on Joey’s arm. “It’s okay, Joey. We’re getting by. We don’t need all that crap. We can do this. Together.”

 

THREE MONTHS LATER

 

“And this is your Daddy Joshua,” Joey cooed, holding Brianna up to look into JC’s blue eyes. She giggled.

“Josh,” she said perfectly, and JC’s eyes lit up.

“I’m impressed,” Kelly said with a smile. “She can’t even say Grandma very well yet.”

“Yeah, well…I mean, it’s an easy name,” JC said bashfully. Brianna held out her hands and he clumsily took her.

“You have the number where I’ll be, right?” Kelly asked Joey.

“Yep. On the fridge.” He walked her over to her car.

“This is something I NEVER thought I’d see,” Lance teased JC as Brianna tugged at his long hair.

“Yeah, well, guess I showed you, then,” JC said, laughing as Brianna’s hands weaved through his hair and pulled.

“We showed them all, didn’t we?” Justin said softly, leaning his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Everyone who thought we were losers…hopeless cases who needed to be locked away. We showed them.”

“Yeah, we did,” JC said softly, kissing Brianna’s cheek as Joey walked towards them.

THE END


End file.
